


Heaven

by LilacChocolate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, Guns, Inappropriate use of an ice lolly, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Riding, Rough Kissing, Smut, Subspace, Wing Kink, angel au, inappropriate use of a popsicle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan, an 18-year-old angel, desperately wants to save Choi Seungcheol, a drug lord, before his reckless behaviour leaves him dead.





	1. Seungcheol

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on twitter!
> 
> "@incorrctcouphan
> 
> jc forbidden love au prompt
> 
> where jeonghan is an angel who's convinced he can save seungcheol, the leader of the choi drug empire in korea,,,
> 
> but everytime they kiss and fall into bed one too many times, jeonghan's lips bleed"
> 
> More tags will be added (mainly for the smut because I haven't decided what kind we're gonna have yet) and because I haven't planned out the rest of the story yet, but I do have a general idea of where I want to take this prompt, so I'll add more as I plan more.
> 
> Also, Jeonghan is 100% dead in this fic, hence why he's an angel, but I didn't include the major character death warning because... he's already dead... it's the wrong tense, he be dead already.
> 
> Enjoy!  
Lila x

Seungcheol smiled, letting his gums show and his eyes slip ever so slightly closed. ‘You think this is a game?’

‘N-no, Choi-nim!’ the man before him stuttered out, his whole body trembling despite being tied to a chair.

‘Well, you quite clearly think it is, because you still haven’t told me where you’ve hidden the drugs. _My _drugs.’

‘I didn’t take them!’

Seungcheol chuckled and walked around the man. They were in a dark room upstairs in the Choi mansion, but it was soundproof, and the door was locked. No one would be coming to save this man. ‘Then why don’t I believe you?’

‘I-I don’t know,’ the man whispered. ‘But I swear that I didn’t take them!’

‘You’re still lying,’ Seungcheol sung, then he swung his fist into the man’s face with a sickening crack.

…

Jeonghan bit his lip as he watched the scene unfold before him. He’d been dead for three years now and had been watching Choi Seungcheol ever since. He knew he shouldn’t. His job as an angel was to help good people in need or who had fallen off track slightly. Not to watch with awe in his eyes at someone who was clearly destined for hell. But he couldn’t help it. Seungcheol seemed so wonderful to him despite all of the bad things he did. Jeonghan knew there was good in him.

‘Jeonghan.’

He gasped and turned around, seeing Joshua, one of the angels in charge, floating not to far behind where he was sat, a disapproving look on his face. ‘Oh, hi, Josh!’

He rolled his eyes. ‘You were watching him again.’

‘I wasn’t!’

Joshua tutted. ‘Your mischievous behaviour on earth won’t do well here. You should know that. You’ve been here for three years.’

‘It suits me, don’t you think?’ Jeonghan said with a wink, but Joshua just rolled his eyes again.

‘Maybe it did on earth, but not here. Come on, you have more training to attend. And if you don’t stop watching Seungcheol, you won’t be allowed to watch anyone at all.’

Jeonghan pouted as he flew over to Joshua, taking care to not bash their large feathery wings together. ‘But I think he’s wonderful. Is there really so much wrong with that?’

‘There is when you admire someone who sells drugs for a living. Leave him be. Soon, you won’t be able to watch him at all.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

Joshua just shrugged. ‘Everyone dies someday, and with bad people, it’s usually due to their own actions. Choi Seungcheol is not destined to last much longer.’

Jeonghan gasped and he flew in front of Joshua, stopping him from going any further. ‘Let me go to him.’

‘And do what?’

‘Save him! There’s goodness in him, I know it!’

Joshua sighed. ‘You are nowhere near the end of your training. You won’t be able to do it.’

‘But what if he dies before then? We’re angels. This is our job. I won’t be able to forgive myself if I don’t at least try. Won’t it be a sin to not help him?’

Joshua frowned: Jeonghan had a point there. ‘And what will be your plan when you get down there?’

‘I don’t know. Talk to him. I need to figure out a way to get close to him. But I know what the Choi mansion looks like. I know where to find him.’

Joshua hummed. Jeonghan was right about that, too. His watching over Seungcheol had been obsessive. He knew that man’s every step. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay? Okay! Let’s do this!’

‘Just wait a minute. I need to check: do you remember anything of your past life?’

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘Nope.’

Joshua nodded. When they were sent to heaven, all memories of their life on earth was erased to stop them from pining after their friends and family and the life they could have had, and to stop them from seeking them out if they were ever sent to earth on a mission. They retained bits of information, like their name, age, and the general culture of the country they were originally from, but nothing specific. ‘You’ll need to be extremely careful.’

Jeonghan rolled his eyes playfully. ‘It’s only been three years. Seoul won’t have changed that much.’

‘I mean in regards to Seungcheol.’

‘I’ll be fine, Josh.’

‘Alright, well, if you’re sure…’

‘I am.’

Joshua nodded and placed his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder. ‘If at any time it gets too dangerous, you can use your wings. Just concentrate on your back, and they will come out for you, okay?’

‘Got it.’

Joshua nodded. ‘Good luck. You’re going to need it.’ He closed his eyes and squeezed Jeonghan’s shoulder then, and a moment later, Jeonghan felt a rushing sensation all around him as he was being pushed down to earth, and then he landed on his knees in the garden at the centre of the Choi mansion.

Completely surrounded by Choi Seungcheol’s men.


	2. Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol steps in to save Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little NSFW-ish in terms of thoughts and some dialogue!

Jeonghan looked this way and that, and the men, of which there were five and all dressed in black, advanced towards him.

‘Who are you?’ the tallest one demanded.

‘I-I… I…’ Jeonghan stammered. Why was he here? Right in the middle of the Choi mansion? Surely Joshua had known how dangerous that was?

‘How did you get in?’ another one asked, this one incredibly thin.

‘I don’t… I can’t…’

‘No more questions,’ another one said, then he stepped forwards and punched Jeonghan in the stomach.

The angel groaned, doubling over and holding his hands to his gut. That didn’t stop the men, though. They were relentless, kicking and punching him until he fell to the grass. They carried on, aiming at his chest, back, and thighs, and Jeonghan protected his head with his hands, not even attempting to fight back. All thought of violence had been erased from his mind the moment he entered heaven. He couldn’t fight back even if he wanted to. He would have to lie here and take it.

…

Once the man he was interrogating fell unconscious, Seungcheol wiped the blood off his hands with a nearby rag, then left the room, locking the door behind him.

He wandered down the hallway, admiring the duck egg blue wallpaper, swirls picked out in gold leaf, as well as the mahogany cabinets. He’d worked hard for this life. He didn’t care that he’d had to get his hands dirty. But there was one thing he was missing.

And as he pushed open the double doors and stepped into the courtyard, he saw what he was missing, currently curled up on the ground, getting beaten up by his men. He was doing his best to protect his head, but Seungcheol could see the fluffy blond hair, and then the boy peered up at him. His eyes… they were like the colour of honey. He was so beautiful.

‘Stop!’ Seungcheol shouted, and his men did, who all turned to look at him, but the boy stayed on the ground. ‘What do you all think you’re doing?!’

‘He broke in, boss!’ Seokmin shouted.

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes as he stepped forwards. The Choi mansion was impossible to break into. He knelt down and turned over the boy, who was now shaking, and Seungcheol’s eyes widened when he saw the high school uniform the ethereal looking boy was wearing. ‘You beat up a child?!’

‘But-!’ Soonyoung started, but Seungcheol silenced him with a look.

‘I don’t care. I’m taking him to Hansol.’ The gang leader scooped him up into his arms then, and Jeonghan clung to him, grabbing his shirt and turning his head into Seungcheol’s chest.

The mob boss smiled down at him and held him tighter. ‘What’s your name, sweetheart?’ he whispered as he went back into the mansion.

‘J-Jeonghan.’

‘That’s a pretty name. It suits you. I’m not very happy with you. You broke into my compound. I’ll find out how, but for now, I’ll let you get checked over by my doctor, okay? My men shouldn’t have done that.’

Jeonghan nodded, and after walking down a few more hallways, Seungcheol opened a door with his elbow.

Immediately, the two people inside, Hansol and Lila, his doctor and nurse, stood up, holding hands, looking as petrified as usual.

Choi-nim,’ Hansol said, and he and his wife bowed.

Seungcheol set Jeonghan down on the bed. ‘He needs a full physical.’

He went to leave, but Jeonghan grabbed his wrist before he could get too far away. ‘You’ll come back, right?’

‘Of course, sweetheart,’ he said with a smile. This boy was so sweet. He was so sweet. Seungcheol was in serious danger of falling for him if he wasn’t careful. But he couldn’t. Not yet. He’d understood his men’s’ reasoning for beating up Jeonghan. Child or adult, he’d got into the Choi mansion, and that only meant danger.

He left the medical office and walked over to the surveillance room. When he entered, the twenty monitors that usually just showed black and white live shots of different areas in and out of the mansion were flipping back and forth onto the cameras in the central garden, all showing recordings of ten minutes ago, and Jihoon and Wonwoo both had worry painted across their faces as they turned to look at Seungcheol.

‘How did he get in then?’

‘We have no fucking clue.’

‘Here, watch.’ Wonwoo rewound the tapes and the three of them watched. Mingyu, Hoshi, Seokmin, Jun, and Minghao were sat in the courtyard on stone benches, all chatting since they had no work to do, then there was a sudden bright light, and Jeonghan just suddenly appeared.

‘What the fuck…’ Seungcheol muttered.

‘My thoughts exactly,’ Jihoon said.

‘This needs looking into. I need to know how he got in.’

‘We’ll find out.’

‘Good.’

…

Once Jeonghan had changed into the hospital gown Lila had given him, Hansol had him sit on the medical bed to check him over.

‘What happened?’ the doctor asked, pressing Jeonghan’s arms in various places to check for broken bones.

‘They beat me up.’

‘Yes. Because you broke in. How did you do it?’

‘I-I don’t know.’

The husband and wife exchanged a look.

‘Would you like a drink?’ Lila asked with a shy smile.

Jeonghan nodded and accepted the bottle of water she gave him.

‘Did you come straight here from school?’ she asked as Hansol moved onto his legs.

The angel looked over at the school uniform he’d been wearing, which was now dumped on the floor. The badge on the front read Hyangnam High School, Hwaseong. The Choi mansion was in Seoul. They were miles apart, so he shook his head. Why had he been in a school uniform? Is that what he’d been wearing when he died?

Hansol withdrew his hands from him. ‘You should be fine. A few nasty bruises, but there’s nothing broken.’ He looked Jeonghan in the eyes then. ‘You shouldn’t have come here.’

Jeonghan’s eyes widened. ‘What? Why?’

‘This isn’t a good place,’ Lila said.

‘Then why are you two here?’

Hansol sighed. ‘My father is in debt to Seungcheol. To help pay off his debt, we work for him. We’re just lucky he needed a doctor at the time. But we’re not allowed to leave,’ he said, gesturing to an open door within the room.

The angel looked over at where he gestured. He hadn’t really looked at his surroundings before, but opposite where he was sat on the medical bed were several cabinets and a counter, as well as some machinery and chairs, and then there was a door that had a bedroom inside. Hansol and Lila had obviously been here for quite some time.

Jeonghan had been watching Seungcheol for almost two years now, and Hansol and Lila had always been around. He didn’t remember them never not being a part of the Choi gang, but now that he thought about it, they had never looked happy, they had never left the mansion, and they weren’t violent like Seungcheol’s other men. They were being held here against their will, and had been for a long time, too. Seungcheol really did need saving, along with Hansol and his wife.

The door to the room opened then and in came Seungcheol, this time holding a pile of clothes, and Hansol and Lila both bowed to him.

‘Is he okay?’ Seungcheol said, completely ignoring the couple and going over to where his boy was sat on the bed. Now that he wasn’t curled up on the ground and looking frightened, Seungcheol could see just how beautiful he was. And he was the prettiest thing he had ever set his eyes on.

‘Yes, Choi-nim. No broken bones, just bruises. He’ll be fine.’

Seungcheol nodded and handed Jeonghan the clothes. ‘I brought these for you. Get changed.’

The gang leader took a step back as Lila pulled the curtain across in front of the bed and helped to untie the hospital gown and redress him.

‘Be careful,’ she whispered, but before Jeonghan could question her, she pulled the curtain back and Seungcheol smiled.

‘You look adorable in my clothes, sweetheart.’

With a blush, the angel looked down at what he was wearing, seeing that it was a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He and Seungcheol were about the same height, but the gang leader was broader, and the elastic of the sweatpants only just clung to his hips, and the t-shirt was slipping off one shoulder. He was very small in comparison to Seungcheol.

‘T-thank you,’ he stuttered. He wasn’t usually like this. He was usually cheeky despite that not really being acceptable in heaven. But he was just nervous. He hadn’t expected for Joshua to send him straight into the middle of the fray. He would be back to himself soon.

‘I’ll show you to your room. Hansol, Lila, thank you.’

‘It’s our pleasure, Choi-nim,’ Lila said as they bowed again, then Seungcheol guided Jeonghan out of the room, keeping one hand on the small of his back as they walked.

‘We’re currently in the east wing of the mansion,’ Seungcheol said as they walked.

Jeonghan nodded, but he already knew. The Choi compound was a little odd, but it was functional. It was split into four wings, each one running like a long hallway that was connected to the other ones at the end so it was in a square shape with a large courtyard in the middle. He had dreamed of coming here for so long.

‘In here is the surveillance rooms, the equipment rooms, and the medical rooms,’ Seungcheol said, continuing. ‘In the south is where my men live, and in the west is where they train and we make the drugs. Do not go in either.’

‘Why?’ Jeonghan asked as Seungcheol opened a door labelled north wing.

The door shut behind them, then Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall, caging him in with his hands pressed on the wall either side of his head. ‘Because I don’t want someone as precious as you seeing how drugs are made. And I don’t want you going anywhere near my men.’ Seungcheol ran a knuckle gently down Jeonghan’s soft cheek. ‘They’ll pounce on you the second they get the chance.’

Jeonghan couldn’t help but shiver. What was this feeling? He knew he had a crush on Seungcheol, hence why he’d kept watching him despite how bad he was, but there was something else, something more, something deeper that he was feeling now, but he didn’t understand what. ‘I… okay. I won’t.’

Seungcheol smiled but didn’t move. ‘Good boy. You’re allowed in the east wing, but I’d prefer it if you stayed in the north wing. These are my personal quarters and I’d like to keep an eye on you.’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘Okay. I can do that. What will be my price for staying?’ he asked, knowing there had to be one now that he had spoken to Hansol and Lila.

‘It won’t be a blow job, don’t worry,’ Seungcheol said, though he wished it would be. Jeonghan was very youthful looking, and considering he had turned up in a high school uniform, he was definitely under the age of consent.

The angel cocked his head to one side. ‘What’s a blow job?’

Seungcheol’s eyes widened. Underage or not, Jeonghan should have a basic understanding of what a blow job was. Didn’t everyone in high school? ‘How old are you?’

‘Erm…’ Jeonghan remembered his age. He had been eighteen when he’d died, and whilst he hadn’t aged, he’d been in heaven for three years. ‘Twenty-one.’

Seungcheol just stared at him for a moment. ‘You’re twenty-one and you don’t know what a blow job is?’

Jeonghan shook his head.

The gang leader withdrew from where he was holding Jeonghan against the wall. ‘Right, erm… your room is this way.’

They went upstairs, along the duck egg blue and golden corridor, stopping at a mahogany door. Seungcheol opened it and Jeonghan gasped. It was very simple, but very pretty. It was decorated in greys and whites, with sheer curtains, a large double bed, and a desk opposite it.

‘You like it?’ Seungcheol asked.

‘It’s beautiful.’

The gang leader narrowed his eyes. He didn’t usually have guests, hence why any spare bedrooms he had were decorated so sparsely, and whilst it was nice, it wasn’t _that _nice. This boy was something else. ‘Alright, well, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll come and wake you up in the morning, and by then, I’ll have thought of your price.’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘Okay. Good night. And thank you for letting me stay after I… broke in.’

Seungcheol winked at him, making his cheeks heat up. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll find out how. Good night, sweetheart.’

The door shut then, and locked, and Jeonghan was left alone. He wandered over to the bed and sat down on it, revelling in how comfortable it was, and also noticed the slight scent coming off Seungcheol’s clothes. He smelt really good.

The angel bit his lip. Was he making any progress with Seungcheol? He knew it wouldn’t happen quickly, since he knew the man could be very stubborn, but he felt that Seungcheol liked him. He did call him sweetheart, after all.

And he liked Seungcheol, too. Probably a bit more than he should have, though. And there was that strange feeling from earlier, when Seungcheol had him pinned to the wall. What was that? As he thought about it, it rose up again, like a tingling in his… stomach? No, it was lower than that. But Jeonghan didn’t know what it was.

With a frustrated groan, he rolled over in bed. It was best to ignore it for now. He wasn’t here to fall in love.

…

Seungcheol led in his own bed, thinking about the boy across the hall. He was so beautiful and so mysterious. He didn’t know what he was going to do about him. He could be dangerous. He had managed to break in, after all. But part of Seungcheol didn’t care.

He wanted Jeonghan. Badly. And in more ways than one. He wanted to take him out on a date and woo him, but he also wanted to fuck him. Preferably sooner rather than later. But was that a good idea? He seemed so innocent, especially for a twenty-one year old. But what better price for staying here than to take that innocence from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)


	3. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol can't stop thinking about Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Like all the way through. I didn't even intend for this to be NSFW so I'm not actually sure what happened but yeah. This is just sin, to be honest.

‘Jeonghan...’

Seungcheol hadn’t been able to sleep properly. He managed for a couple of hours, but he’d woken up after a dream about Jeonghan.

In the dream, the boy had been sat on his bed, waiting for him in his school uniform, innocently biting his lip, before he dropped to his knees and gave Seungcheol a blowjob.

He’d woken up with an erection and tried to ignore it, but he’d given in, and now, his eyes were closed and his hand was wrapped around his cock, imagining that it was Jeonghan’s mouth.

‘Angel,’ he whispered. That name suited him. His boy looked so angelic, even when he’d been cowering on the ground in the courtyard. God, even though he would be inexperienced, Seungcheol was sure Jeonghan’s pretty little mouth would feel like heaven around his cock. Had he even been kissed before? Seungcheol groaned as he thought about it. His good little boy, never been kissed, as innocent as anything. He was more aroused by that than he should be.

He felt a tightening in his groin and pumped faster. He wanted Jeonghan. Badly. He wanted to fuck his face. And to just fuck him in general. He squeezed his eyes shut, imagining how Jeonghan would feel once Seungcheol was inside him. He would slide in slowly as he took his angel’s virginity, and after a few moments of revelling in the feeling of the tight little hole that was made just for him, Seungcheol would fuck him properly, hold his hand all the way through it and kiss him, pretending to be sweet and gentle even as he came inside his boy.

Seungcheol groaned and threw his head back on the pillow. How he wanted to breed that sweet little hole. And then he’d plug it up, make Jeonghan hold it inside him for a few hours before they would shower together and Seungcheol would get it all out with his fingers. The mob boss groaned again as he imagined how Jeonghan would whimper and moan and gasp for him. Would he cry the first time they had sex? Or the first time he gave him a blowjob? Part of Seungcheol didn’t want to see that happen, but the sadistic part did. He wanted to watch as those tears fell down Jeonghan’s pretty face and onto his cock as he sucked him off. He would be so beautiful like that: lips swollen, face wet, and eyes wide, staring up at Seungcheol in a mixture of pain, confusion, and curiosity as the naïve virgin was taught how to suck cock. And Seungcheol wouldn’t mind helping his boy practice.

He came then, imagining Jeonghan sat on the floor between his legs during meetings with his men, sucking his cock as if it was the most normal thing in the world. God, he wanted this boy. And by the end of today, he was going to have him.

Seungcheol cleaned himself up with a tissue, then got in the shower, and when he was done, he got dressed in a pair of navy blue slacks and matching blazer, with no shirt underneath, though.

He scrutinised himself in the mirror. It was probably a little much to not be wearing a shirt when he had business to do, but he wanted to see Jeonghan squirm. And he did look good like this.

He slipped on a pair of Gucci sliders, grabbed another set of clothes, and padded out of his room and across the hall to Jeonghan’s. He unlocked it and smiled when he saw his pretty boy.

His angel was sound asleep, his small hands curled around the top of the white sheets, his platinum blond hair spread out around his head like a halo, and his pretty pink lips pursed. The boy was gorgeous.

Seungcheol sat on the edge of the bed and gently caressed his soft cheek. The mob boss’ heart began to speed up just at the sight of him. He’d had one night stands before, and even a few friends with benefits, but Seungcheol had never been particularly attracted to them. Sure, they’d been good looking, but he’d just wanted sex. He’d never actually felt anything for them. But Jeonghan was different. Maybe this could go beyond a blowjob. Which it hopefully would. He wanted to take this boy’s innocence from him. But more than that. He wanted the boy’s virginity and his heart. Only then would he be satisfied.

He caressed Jeonghan’s bottom lip with his thumb. How would it feel to kiss him? Seungcheol smirked. He hoped his boy had never been kissed before. He wanted all of this boy’s firsts. He wanted to teach him everything.

He removed his hand and gently shook his boy awake by the shoulder, and a moment later, honey eyes opened and took Seungcheol’s breath away. How did someone manage to look so gorgeous when they only just woke up?

Seungcheol ignored the stuttering of his heartbeat in his chest and smiled. ‘Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?’

‘Y-yeah,’ Jeonghan said. He hoped to be back to his usual cheeky self this morning, but around Seungcheol… he just couldn’t. The man was too intense. ‘Did you?’ he asked.

‘Yes. It would have been better if you had been by my side, though.’

Jeonghan could feel his face heat up. ‘S-Seungcheol…’

The mob boss chuckled. ‘Maybe another time. I brought you some clothes,’ Seungcheol said, placing the pile he was holding down on the bed. ‘Get dressed. I’ll be waiting outside. And then I can have breakfast with my sweetheart.’ He placed a kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead and the angel just led there, too stunned to move for a few moments.

He didn’t understand Seungcheol. Jeonghan had watched him for two years now, and he’d never acted like this with anyone. Why was he acting like this with him when he broke in? He didn’t know. But surely it was a good thing? Surely this meant Seungcheol liked him, and if he did, then it would be easy to make him become a better man? Jeonghan hoped so.

He got up and changed out of the current clothes of Seungcheol’s he was wearing and into the ones he had been given. It was sweat pants again, and another t-shirt, but this one fit him better. There was no mirror in here, so once he had run his fingers through his hair, he opened the door and smiled at Seungcheol. ‘I’m ready.’

The mob boss returned his smile and stared at Jeonghan for a moment. He still looked adorable in his clothes. Except this time, though, he’d found him a t-shirt of his from a while ago that no longer fit him. It fit Jeonghan, though, exposing his much more slender figure. It wasn’t quite tight enough to Seungcheol’s liking, though. He wanted to make his boy wear the tightest shirt he could find, then he would turn the air conditioning in the mansion up to it’s highest setting and watch as his angel’s nipples poked against the material.

Seungcheol could feel himself getting hard again. He wanted to bite and lick and kiss at his boy’s nipples through the t-shirt. Or better yet, without the t-shirt on. Would they be the same colour as Jeonghan’s lips? They were a pretty rose colour. Seungcheol hoped they were the same.

‘This way,’ he said, walking back the way they’d come last night. For now, he would have to walk in front of Jeonghan until he knew his way around, but once he did, Seungcheol wanted to walk behind him and watch his boy’s ass jiggle. He didn’t actually know if it did, now he thought of it. He hadn’t had the chance to really look. He had to know.

He stopped suddenly and turned his head, smiling at Jeonghan while his pretty boy just looked at with wide honey eyes.

‘Is everything okay, Seungcheol?’ he asked. Even his voice was sweet.

‘Yes. Just walk in front of me for a second.’

‘But I don’t know the way.’

‘It’s okay. I’ll tell you which way.’

Jeonghan nodded and walked on ahead, and as they went down the stairs, it took everything Seungcheol had to hold back a groan. It did jiggle. It was hard to see since the sweat pants were too big for Jeonghan, but it was there. It was a perky thing, too, and it turned Seungcheol on to know that those plump little things were hiding his tight virgin hole. He couldn’t wait to sink into it for the first time.

‘Seungcheol?’ Jeonghan asked, now at the bottom of the stairs. ‘Which way?’

‘Oh, to the left. Fifth door on the right.’

They kept going and Seungcheol kept staring at his ass. He wanted to reach out and touch it, squeeze it, wanting to see how it would feel under his hands. How would it feel to press his crotch against it? And how would it move as Seungcheol fucked his boy from behind, his hips slamming into it? He couldn’t wait to find out if Jeonghan let him.

The angel opened the door and gasped. The dining room was opulent, and Jeonghan had seen it before from heaven, but seeing this large oak table in person, along with all the decadent golden furnishings that went with it, made it look even more amazing. Not to mention the amazing spread of breakfast foods laid out on the table.

‘Here,’ Seungcheol walked around him and pulled out a chair for Jeonghan, which he sat down in.

‘Thank you.’

Seungcheol smiled and sat down opposite him. ‘Dig in. And when you’re done, I’ll tell you about your price for staying here.’

Jeonghan stopped as he reached for the jug of fresh orange juice. ‘Can’t you tell me now?’

The mob boss’ smile widened. ‘Alright. I have a little brother. He’s just turned four and is starting school. But because of my position, he will be home schooled here, but I have yet to find a tutor that meets my requirements. For now, you will teach him. Nothing complex, just how to read and write Korean. Do you think you can do that?’

Jeonghan nodded with a smile. He loved children. Did he have any siblings? He couldn’t remember. Maybe he did. ‘I can do that,’ he said as he poured the juice then took some toast.

‘Good. He usually will eat breakfast with us, but he’s having it in his room this morning.’

‘Why?’

‘I didn’t want him to interrupt my time staring at your beautiful face.’

Jeonghan blushed and started to eat. What was he supposed to say to that?! ‘T-Thank you.’

‘There is something else.’

‘Hm?’

‘Well, you breaking in here is very serious. I think that requires more than one payment, don’t you?’

‘I guess.’

They carried on eating, largely in silence, but Seungcheol kept looking at his boy. Bright sunlight was streaming in through the windows now and illuminating Jeonghan’s face and hair, making him look like the beautiful angel he was. He wondered how he would look, naked, but decorated with jewels, led out on Seungcheol’s bed, sunlight bathing his body, his legs spread, ready for the taking.

He held back all of the moans he wanted to let out and ate a little, and when they were done, Seungcheol took Jeonghan back upstairs. He wished he were leading his boy to his bedroom, but not now. Later. They kept going, all the way into the corner of the wing, and Seungcheol opened the door there.

Inside was a playroom-cum-classroom, complete with a small desk and whiteboard. And sat on a bean bag, cuddling a dinosaur plushie, was a little boy with his black hair sticking up. Jeonghan already knew who this was. The reason he had started watching Seungcheol was because his parents had been murdered and the mob boss had taken guardianship of his baby brother.

‘Hyung!’ the little boy shouted with a smile, but didn’t stand up.

‘Chan, this is Jeonghan. He’s going to be your teacher.’

Jeonghan walked over to Chan and bent over so he was at the four-year-old’s height. ‘Hi! It’s nice to meet you.’

For what seemed like the fiftieth time today, Seungcheol held back another groan. Jeonghan’s ass looked even better like that. ‘Lunch will be brought up here for you, class ends at three. If there are any problems, I’ll be in my office downstairs.’

The mob boss left abruptly then, closing the door behind him, and Jeonghan turned back to Chan. ‘Ready to start learning?’

The little boy nodded and bit his lip as he watched Jeonghan go over to the whiteboard. He grabbed a pen and wrote ㄱ on the board.

‘This is the first letter of the Korean alphabet, giyeuk. It’s a g sound, but a k as well. Can you think of any words that start with this letter?’

‘Er… 개!’ (Dog)

‘Yes!’ Jeonghan wrote it down next to the letter. ‘Do you want to get a dog one day?’

‘Yeah! But hyung won’t let me.’

‘I’m sure he will one day.’

‘He likes you. You should ask him.’

Jeonghan laughed and knelt back down in front of Chan. ‘He hasn’t known me for very long. I don’t think that’s true.’

‘No! He does! When he came in the room before, he looked at you like you’re made out of stars.’

‘Really?’ Jeonghan asked, his heartbeat speeding up. Did Seungcheol really look at him like that?

Chan giggled. ‘Yeah. It’s funny.’

Jeonghan smiled and went back over to the board. Could Seungcheol really like him? It would certainly make his mission here easier. But what would happen once he had achieved it? Would he have to return to heaven? He didn’t want to. He wanted to stay by Seungcheol’s side.

…

Seungcheol had jerked himself off again, this time thinking about how it would feel to fuck Jeonghan on the hardwood table in the dining room, taking joy in the bruises that would form on his delicate skin. He would look beautiful like that. And what would be ten times better would be for Jeonghan to just strip and lay on the table every morning so Seungcheol could admire his boy as he ate, and then fuck him when he was done. Ah, who was Seungcheol kidding? He just wanted Jeonghan to follow him around everywhere, completely naked, ready and willing to bend to Seungcheol’s every wish whenever and wherever. A blowjob in his bedroom, a rough fucking on the dining room table, maybe a spanking in his office, followed by Jeonghan riding him in the courtyard.

Fuck, he wanted to teach his boy how to ride him. He wanted to see his angel’s face contort with pain as he slid down onto his cock in that position for the first time, then whimper and moan as Seungcheol bounced him up and down… he wanted Jeonghan. Badly.

Once he was satisfied, he went along to his office and switched on his Mac, reviewing the surveillance videos of the courtyard Wonwoo and Jihoon had sent him. But it didn’t matter how many times he watched it. Jeonghan just appeared with no explanation. Seungcheol had no idea what had happened. And of course, Jeonghan could be lying, but he didn’t seem to know how he got in either.

He flipped to the live feeds and watched the footage in his brother’s playroom. There was no audio on this feed, but it showed Chan and Jeonghan, eating their lunch, and laughing together.

Seungcheol smiled at the sight. He hated that he had to keep Chan locked away from the outside world, but it was for his own safety. And at least Jeonghan was here now. They seemed to get on well from the footage. It was like Jeonghan was their little miracle.

He had other business to attend to. He was supposed to be checking the cocaine production in ten minutes. But he didn’t want to. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jeonghan.

…

Jeonghan had stopped teaching the alphabet at three, and for two hours, he simply played with Chan until the angel was called away to go and eat with Seungcheol.

He ambled back down to the dining room and entered with a large smile on his face when he saw that Seungcheol was already seated. ‘Hi!’

‘Hey,’ the mob boss said, returning the smile. ‘Did the lesson go okay?’

‘Yeah. Chan’s lovely. He wants a dog, though. I think you should get him one.’

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. His boy sounded… cheeky. He liked it. ‘Is that so?’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘He does seem lonely.’

Seungcheol sighed and picked up his chopsticks. ‘I know, but… my job…’

‘I understand,’ Jeonghan said. This was the perfect opportunity to tell Seungcheol to change his ways. But not yet. He needed him to trust him a bit more first.

They ate, then Seungcheol stood up when he finished the meal. ‘Want to watch a film with me?’

Jeonghan nodded with a bright smile: it had been years since he’d last seen a film.

‘Good.’ Seungcheol took his hand and led him out of the room, up the stairs, then into his bedroom, and Jeonghan stared at the décor with wide eyes. It was done up in black and red, rich and opulent, with a four-poster bed in the middle of the room. There was a crushed velvet settee at the foot of it, and opposite was a television.

‘Here.’ The mob boss sat Jeonghan down, but Seungcheol stayed stood up as he switched on the television and scrolled through Netflix. He picked the first thing he wasn’t bothered about seeing and pressed play, then he sat next to Jeonghan, one arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Jeonghan smiled and leant into Seungcheol, enjoying the attention, but after about twenty minutes, it was starting to unnerve him. Seungcheol’s other hand had come up and was now caressing Jeonghan’s cheek and the mob boss was staring at him intently. What was Jeonghan supposed to do?

Suddenly, Seungcheol removed his hand and turned the television off.

‘Are you okay?’ Jeonghan asked, not daring to move. Had he done something wrong?

Seungcheol turned back to him with a sly smile. ‘Yes.’

‘Then why…’

The mob boss hummed and went back to caressing his face. ‘Do you remember what I said yesterday? About the blowjob?’

Jeonghan nodded. He still didn’t know what one was, but he remembered. ‘Yes. Why?’

‘Because I’ve changed my mind. I want you to give me one.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)


	4. Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know what happens in this chapter based on the ending to the last one. It doesn't need a description.
> 
> Also, inappropriate use of a popsicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very NSFW. This is not safe to read anywhere, not just your place of work.

‘Because I’ve changed my mind. I want you to give me one.’

‘W-what?’

The natural cheekiness that Jeonghan had managed to gain back of his personality today vanished again. He didn’t understand what was going on?

‘A blowjob. Do you still not know what one is?’

Jeonghan shook his head.

‘Can I ask why you don’t know what one is?’

Jeonghan stuttered as he tried to explain, but how could he? His memory of how he died and who he used to be, as well as anything that could be deemed sinful, had been wiped from his mind the moment he’d entered heaven. He probably had known what a blowjob was once, but he didn’t anymore.

Seungcheol gave him a wry smile. ‘Are you a virgin, baby?’

Jeonghan blushed. He knew what that word meant. And he was one. He remembered that much from his previous life. But the other word… _baby_… his heart was beating so hard just from that word alone. He nodded. ‘I’m a virgin.’

Seungcheol’s smile widened. ‘Before I explain what a blowjob is… have you ever even been kissed?’

‘No.’ Jeonghan remembered that. He couldn’t recall his situation at home, but he was aware that it had prevented him from being with anyone, and as a result, he had never been kissed before.

Seungcheol kept caressing his face, but his thumb moved to his bottom lip and played with it for a moment. ‘Then come here.’

Jeonghan shuffled towards the gang leader and watched as Seungcheol leaned towards him. The angel’s eyelids fluttered as his breathing deepened, and then Seungcheol kissed him, gently cupping his face with one hand, holding his waist with the other. He kissed him slowly, their lips moving against each other, Seungcheol’s tongue dipping into Jeonghan’s mouth ever so slightly.

The mob boss withdrew, leaving Jeonghan with his mouth hanging open and his lips redder than before. Seungcheol smirked and caressed his bottom lip again. ‘Beautiful, baby,’ he whispered. ‘So, is that a yes? Will you give me a blowjob?’

Jeonghan swallowed. That kiss… it felt incredible. His heart was beating so fast and hard in his chest. He wanted Seungcheol to do it again. But maybe he wouldn’t if he didn’t do this. Especially since this was part of his price for breaking in here. ‘Y-yes, but I still don’t know what one is.’

Seungcheol hummed, and without breaking eye contact, he gently took one of Jeonghan’s small hands and placed it on his crotch. ‘Feel that, baby?’

The angel moved his fingers slightly over the hard bulge. That was… he shouldn’t be touching that…

He tried to withdraw his hand, but Seungcheol held it there. ‘A blowjob is where you take someone’s cock into your mouth and you suck it. Do you think you can do that for me, darling?’

Jeonghan blushed again. ‘Isn’t that… dirty?’

Seungcheol laughed. ‘I guess it is. But I’m giving you permission to do it. And it feels really good. And you want to do it, too, right?’ As much as Seungcheol wanted his boy to do this to him, he wouldn’t make him if he didn’t want to.

The angel nodded without hesitation. ‘I just don’t know how. What if I do it and it’s not good?’

‘I’m sure it will be, and I’ll teach you how.’ Seungcheol smiled and ran his thumb over Jeonghan’s mouth now. ‘I’m going to teach my pretty little virgin how to suck cock.’

Jeonghan’s blush deepened. ‘A-are we doing it now?’

‘Yes. But first I’m going to get something to help you do it, like a practice. Stay here.’

The angel did as he was told, staying sat on the settee at the end of the bed, staring at the bedroom door. He felt… nervous. But in a good way. He really should have been repulsed about being asked to do this, but he wasn’t. He’d had feelings for Seungcheol for a very long time, and by doing this would make the mob boss like him, too, right?

Seungcheol returned a moment later, and he was holding something in a packet, and when he sat down, Jeonghan saw that it was… an ice lolly?

‘You know what this is, right?’ Seungcheol asked as he unwrapped it, revealing a red popsicle.

‘Yes.’

‘Good. Now, the aim isn’t to eat this, so don’t use your teeth, okay? Just suck and lick, so use your tongue and lips.’

‘Okay.’

Jeonghan leant forwards, about to take the popsicle into his mouth, but, teasing, Seungcheol pulled it away.

‘Ah, ah, onto my lap, baby. Straddle me. It’ll make it easier.’

The angel nodded and climbed up, kneeling either side of Seungcheol’s thighs, their crotches pressed together. Jeonghan could feel just how hard Seungcheol was, and he was getting aroused himself. But he probably wasn’t allowed to touch himself. That probably wasn’t how this worked.

Seungcheol thrust his hips up ever so slightly, just to test the waters, and he smirked when Jeonghan gasped. His boy was so sweet and innocent. He was enjoying this corruption a little bit too much. He placed his free hand on the small of Jeonghan’s back, to keep him in place, then he brought the ice lolly to Jeonghan’s lips. ‘Now, my cock is a lot longer and thicker than this, but it’ll help you get used to it. First, you need to lick the head, like a kitten. Let me see you try that.’

Jeonghan did as he was told, licking the head in small strokes, but he pulled away when Seungcheol groaned.

‘Did I do something wrong?’

‘Not at all, sweetheart. I was just imagining how it’ll feel against my cock, that’s all. Next, you’re going to take it into your mouth. This is small, so you could probably fit all of it in at once, but I want you to take it slowly. You won’t be able to do that with my cock.’

Jeonghan nodded and wrapped his lips around the tip of the popsicle, and slowly, inch-by-inch, took the lolly into his mouth. It felt odd to have the full thing in his mouth like this, but not unpleasant. He didn’t mind it. When he had the full thing in his mouth, he glanced up at Seungcheol, who was smiling at him.

‘There you go, attaboy. You got it. You’re a natural, baby. Now you need to suck it. No teeth, though.’

The angel got to work, trying his best to lick the popsicle as he bobbed his head and sucked. The lolly wasn’t that big, but it was making his jaw ache from the constant movement. But he didn’t want to let Seungcheol down. He had to keep going.

After a few moments, Seungcheol tugged on the lolly and Jeonghan stopped, looking up at the mob boss with wide, questioning eyes. Did he do something wrong?

Seungcheol seemed to understand his facial expression. ‘No, you’re doing a great job, sweetheart. I just want to try something else. Now, we won’t be doing this tonight with my cock, since I don’t think you’ll be able to handle it, but I think it’s important for you to know how to do it. I’m going to fuck your mouth with it. So this time, instead of you controlling the pace and movement, you need to keep your head still and I’ll use the popsicle however I like and you’re just going to have to take it, baby. Does that sound okay?’

Jeonghan nodded, his lips still spread around the lolly.

‘Good boy. Let’s start.’ Seungcheol firmly gripped the ice lolly’s stick, then started to thrust it in and out of Jeonghan’s mouth. He wasn’t a monster. He kept the pace slow. He knew this was Jeonghan’s first time doing this. Seungcheol smirked at that. He couldn’t wait to teach his angel about all of the other things they could do together.

Even though the pace was slow, Jeonghan could feel his eyes watering from the movement in his mouth. It wasn’t too fast or rough, but if Seungcheol was bigger than this… Jeonghan could feel the popsicle just touching the back of his throat. Where would Seungcheol’s cock reach?

The mob boss withdrew the lolly then and placed it down, on top of the packet that he’d left on the couch. ‘You did really well, baby.’

Jeonghan’s eyes light up. ‘R-really?’

‘Yes. Do you think you’re ready for the real thing?’ Seungcheol asked, placing Jeonghan’s hand back over his crotch.

‘I-I think so.’

With a smile, Seungcheol leant in and kissed Jeonghan, stealing his breath away and leaving both of their lips tingling and wanting more. But there would be time for that later. Seungcheol wanted to kiss Jeonghan when his lips were swollen from sucking his cock for the first time.

‘Down you go then, darling.’

Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan lightly on the shoulders until he was knelt on the floor, and the mob boss undid his belt and pulled down his trousers, but left his boxers on and stared down at Jeonghan. ‘Take it out and wrap your little hand around it.’

Slowly, Jeonghan pulled down Seungcheol’s boxers and his cock came out, and the angel took a moment just to stare at it. It was…big. Much longer and much thicker than the popsicle. Would he even be able to fit it in his mouth? He would have to make it. He didn’t want to let Seungcheol down. But his heart was beating so quickly in his chest. He didn’t know if it was out of nerves or because he was doing something intimate with Seungcheol and he had feelings for the older man. It was probably both.

Carefully, Jeonghan wrapped his hand around Seungcheol’s cock. It was warm, and hard. He couldn’t imagine having this in his mouth. He bit his lip and looked up Seungcheol. ‘Like this?’

Seungcheol stared down at his angel with hooded eyes. ‘Yes. Move your hand, slowly. Get a good rhythm.’

Jeonghan did as he was told, able to feel all of the veins and the shape of Seungcheol’s cock and he licked his lips.

The gang leader noticed the movement and smirked. ‘You want it in your mouth, baby?’

The angel nodded, not taking his eyes off the cock. He still didn’t really know what he was doing, but he wanted to try. For Seungcheol.

‘Good, baby. Go on. Just as I taught you. Lick the tip.’

Jeonghan bit his lip as he looked closely at the tip of Seungcheol’s cock. ‘What’s the white stuff?’

Seungcheol smirked. ‘Precum, darling. It’s okay. It’s safe to eat. But you might not like the taste.’

Tentatively, Jeonghan gave the head of Seungcheol’s cock a curious lick, but he ignored the groan the mob boss made, instead concentrating on the taste in his mouth. It wasn’t completely pleasant, but it wasn’t vile either.

Seungcheol just stared down at his boy in disbelief. He was knelt between his legs, one hand on his cock, eyes narrowed as he tasted his cum, more of it smeared on his bottom lip. He’d just… Jeonghan had no idea what he was doing to Seungcheol, did he?

‘Do you like the taste?’

Jeonghan hummed. ‘It’s okay.’

‘Good. Because when I come, you’re going to swallow it.’

The angel cocked his head to one side. ‘When you come?’

Seungcheol smirked. He was enjoying corrupting his pretty little boy. ‘You’ll find out later. For now…’ Seungcheol wrapped his own hand around his cock. ‘It’s time to put my cock in your mouth. Open up, baby boy.’

Jeonghan opened his mouth, about the same width as he had done for the popsicle, but Seungcheol laughed. ‘Wider, darling.’

He did as he was told, and Seungcheol guided the tip of his cock into his angel’s mouth, and held it just there. ‘Now, I want you to look up at me and keep eye contact as you take more of it into your mouth.’

The angel looked up, his honey eyes wide as he slowly took more of Seungcheol’s cock into his mouth. His mouth was completely full, the weight inside it heavy and thick. His jaw was already starting to ache and he hadn’t even started to suck it yet. But he would. He’d find a way to keep going. He wanted to be good for Seungcheol. And, he was ashamed to admit, had enjoyed sucking the popsicle, and he was starting to like the feeling of this in his mouth, too.

Seungcheol couldn’t help but moan. His precious boy’s mouth was heaven. And for him to go along with all of this… well, he felt like such a lucky man to have found a virgin that was this naïve.

His moans got louder when Jeonghan started to suck. God, he was much too close to coming considering that a virgin was the one giving him a blow job, and there was something else he wanted to teach Jeonghan in his first sexual education lesson.

‘Stop, Jeonghan.’

The angel pulled off with a little whine. ‘Why?’

Seungcheol chuckled. ‘Don’t worry. You’re doing a brilliant job but there is one issue. Look at my cock. It’s not wet at the base.’

Jeonghan glanced at it. Ah. Seungcheol was right. The three inches at the base of it were dry. Jeonghan hadn’t been able to fit all of the man’s cock in his mouth. He leant forward, tongue out, going to lick it, but Seungcheol pushed him back gently.

‘Ah, ah, ah. It needs to go in your mouth, sweetheart.’

Jeonghan pouted. ‘But it’s too big.’

Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile at the sweet expression, then he pressed his fingers to Jeonghan’s delicate throat. ‘It needs to go in here, sweetheart.’

Jeonghan visibly gulped. In there…? Was that possible?

The mob boss saw the fear on his angel’s face and he gave him a soft smile and whispered, ‘do you think you can do that? For me?’

‘I’ll try.’

‘Good boy.’

Seungcheol took a hold of his cock again and guided it back into Jeonghan’s pretty mouth, then placed his other hand on the back of his boy’s head.

They both felt Seungcheol’s cock hit the back of his mouth, and Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan’s head forward. ‘Deeper, darling. Relax your throat. Take it like I know you can.’

He pushed harder and watched in satisfaction and pleasure as the last three inches of his cock disappeared inside Jeonghan’s mouth and he felt his boy gasp for air, his nose nestled against Seungcheol’s pelvic bone, but right now, the mob boss didn’t care. He was so deep inside his boy, able to feel Jeonghan’s throat constricting around his cock as he swallowed and tried his best to suck. Seungcheol wasn’t going to last long. And if his mouth was this good, then how would his hole feel? Seungcheol’s eyes rolled back in his head at the mere thought. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait to find out.

‘That’s it, pretty baby. I knew you could do it. You’re doing so well for me. So beautiful. Go on, keep going, keep sucking. I can’t wait to come in your pretty little mouth.’

Jeonghan let out a series of whimpers before he carried on, sucking and bobbing his head as best as he could with something so big inside it. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this. He wanted Seungcheol to teach him more things like this, even if they were challenging. He was struggling to do anything with something so big inside his mouth, including breathing, and he felt tears prick at his eyes, and his vision of Seungcheol become blurry.

‘Oh, fuck…’ Seungcheol whispered when he saw the tears in his boy’s eyes. He wasn’t crying, but Seungcheol knew he could make him. But not right now. Right now, he was going to come.

‘I’m going to come, little one,’ Seungcheol said, his hips jerking ever so slightly. ‘Swallow it.’

He had no choice but to. Seungcheol’s cock was so deep in his throat, not to mention the man was still pushing his head down on his cock. Jeonghan kept sucking, then a moment later, warm liquid shot down his throat. The angel struggled, pushing against Seungcheol’s thighs as he tried to get away, but he was stuck between his crotch and Seungcheol’s hands, both of which were now behind his head and holding him in place. He had to swallow it all.

Just when Jeonghan thought he might pass out from lack of air, Seungcheol pulled his cock out of his mouth and Jeonghan fell backwards, gasping for air.

‘You did so well, baby,’ Seungcheol said, tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping himself up as if nothing had happened. ‘But come up here. I need to check your mouth to see if you swallowed it all.’

Even though he felt a little dizzy, Jeonghan managed to stand and Seungcheol pulled him down onto his lap, the angel straddling him once more.

‘Open wide, baby.’

Jeonghan whimpered as he opened his mouth, the ache in his jaw prominent, but felt… good in a way.

Seungcheol smiled and ran his thumb over his baby’s lips. ‘I’m so proud of you. There’s none left at all and I didn’t even have to tell you. You have an instinct for this, baby. How lucky am I to have had a natural cock slut break into my compound?’

‘Cock slut?’ Jeonghan whispered, his voice a little hoarse.

‘Mm. Someone who loves cock.’

Jeonghan blushed. ‘But I’ve never- only yours-’

‘Sh, I know, baby,’ Seungcheol said, rubbing his hands over Jeonghan’s waist. ‘That’s why I said natural. You just have an instinct for it. I’m excited to show you everything else we can do together. If you’re this good at giving head, then who knows how good you’ll be at other things.’

The implications of those words, as well as a well-timed squeeze to his waist, had Jeonghan shivering in anticipation.

‘Would you like that?’ Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan nodded.

‘Good. Come here.’ They kissed again and Seungcheol revelled in the feeling. His boy’s lips were a little swollen after the blowjob. They would feel amazing after a thorough face fucking. But that would have to wait until tomorrow.

The mob boss pulled away with a smile. ‘For now, you will sleep in here with me. And in the morning, I’ll give you your other… rules. We’ll need them if we’re to continue with your… education.’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘Okay.’

‘But first, there are two more parts to your price left.’ Seungcheol lifted Jeonghan off his lap and set him down on the settee, and he disappeared for a moment into his closet and came back out holding a small bag. ‘You need to put this on. They’re your pyjamas. You can change in the bathroom,’ he said, pointing to the door next to the one that led out to the hall.

Jeonghan took the bag from him and went into the bathroom, leaning against the door when it was shut. Did he really just do that? He’d got so caught up in the moment… it’s not that he hadn’t wanted to. But he was an angel! He wasn’t supposed to do things like that!

He put the bag on the floor and went over to the mirror and gasped at his reflection. His lips were a bright ruby red, as if all of the blood in his body had flowed there, ready to burst through. It was a pretty contrast to his pale skin, but it wasn’t normal. It was probably just because of the blowjob. He would have to be more careful next time.

With a sigh, Jeonghan took off his clothes and neatly folded them up before he emptied the contents of the bag. Inside was a white shirt, along with a pair of lacy baby pink panties. The angel blushed. Seungcheol wanted him to wear this? Where was the rest of it?

He bit his lip, then put the panties on. They were soft, and comfier than he was expecting them to be, but did a poor job of concealing anything, especially his ass. It just made it look more prominent. He put the t-shirt on next, and whilst it did fit, to Jeonghan’s dismay, it only covered his torso. He tried to pull it down, to cover his underwear, but it wouldn’t stay.

He padded over to the bathroom door and opened it a crack. ‘Err… Seungcheol?’

‘Yes?’

‘Was it just… were there some items of clothing missing?’

‘I don’t think so. Shirt and panties? Was one of them not in there?’

Oh. So this was it. And he had to wear it. It was part of his price after all. And if he and Seungcheol were going to be doing more things, it only made sense to dress this way.

Steeling himself, Jeonghan exited the bathroom and found Seungcheol led in the bed, just in his boxers and the sheets not covering him, and smiling at him.

‘You look gorgeous, baby boy.’

‘T-thank you.’

‘Let me look at you.’

Jeonghan came over and stood at the edge of the bed, letting Seungcheol play with his waist and hips and thighs and ass a little bit.

‘So pretty,’ Seungcheol said, massaging his ass ever so slightly.

‘Thank you.’

‘And all for me.’

Jeonghan just nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

‘Do you like the panties?’

‘Yeah. They’re comfortable.’

‘Good.’

‘What’s the last part of my price?’

‘Get in the bed and I’ll show you.’

Jeonghan went around to the other side of the bed and got in, bringing the covers over him as he led down facing away from Seungcheol.

‘Good, baby. Now, let me just…’ There was a rustling as Seungcheol moved the sheets, then Jeonghan felt cold air against his back, his ass exposed again.

‘What are you doing?’

‘The last part of your price. I want to play with your ass. Only for a few minutes. You can go to sleep. I’ll keep your panties on. I just want to play with it. It’s so plump and pretty. And then in the morning, we’ll have some more… fun.’

Jeonghan nodded and arched back into Seungcheol’s touch as he felt the man’s hands start to squeeze his ass. He shouldn’t be doing this. He was an angel. He was supposed to be saving Seungcheol, not having sex with him. But he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, that was just a whole heap of sin right there. Anywho, whilst the story is planned out, is there anything you'd like to see? The story is for the people reading, not for me, so is there anything you'd like to see Seungcheol and Jeonghan do? (doesn't have to be sexual but it can be lmao) Or actually a name for Hannie to call Cheol? He has loads of pet names for Jeonghan but Hannie has none for Cheol. Or some of Cheol's rules for Hannie? Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)


	5. Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol can't resist Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

True to his word, Seungcheol had kept the panties on, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t pulled them down a little to play with Jeonghan’s ass properly.

He’d eventually stopped and gone to sleep, but not without wrapping his arms around Jeonghan first. His boy was so precious. He wanted to keep him here with him forever. He would be safe and protected and want for nothing. This was the best place for his angel.

…

Jeonghan woke up with a quiet moan and couldn’t help but roll back into the hands that were playing with his ass. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Seungcheol smirking at him, his big hands groping him.

‘My baby boy is awake,’ the gang leader whispered and Jeonghan blushed.

‘Have you been doing that all night?’

Seungcheol laughed. ‘No. Only for a few minutes.’ He leant forwards and kissed Jeonghan lightly on the lips. ‘But now you’re awake, it’s time to practice.’ He pressed his whole body up against Jeonghan’s, his large cock against the angel’s ass.

‘Practice?’ Jeonghan asked, his hips rolling ever so slightly back against Seungcheol’s cock.

The older man hummed. ‘I want to use your pretty mouth, baby.’ He pulled Jeonghan’s panties back up, then Seungcheol got off the bed and stood at the side of it.

Jeonghan watched him, still a little sleepy, and Seungcheol just smiled.

‘Come on, pretty baby. Get on your knees over here.’

Understanding now, Jeonghan threw the sheets off him and crawled over to the side of the bed Seungcheol was stood at.

‘There we go. My good boy.’ Seungcheol took off his boxers then, holding his cock at the base, but Jeonghan stared at the head of it, watching as precum already pearled at the tip.

Seungcheol smirked when he saw what Jeonghan was looking at. ‘You liked my cum last night, didn’t you, baby?’

Jeonghan just nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

‘Stick out your tongue, darling.’

The angel did as he was asked, and Seungcheol placed the head of his cock on it, wiping the bead of precum onto it before withdrawing, and Jeonghan just knelt there, tongue still sticking out, precum glistening in the centre.

Seungcheol groaned at the sight. ‘You’re so good for me, baby. It’s okay. You can swallow it.’

Jeonghan closed his mouth then, swallowing down the tiny amount of cum, and Seungcheol couldn’t stop watching him. His boy was intoxicating. He pumped his dick, more precum coming to the end, and he held the head up to Jeonghan’s lips. ‘Let’s get your pretty mouth nice and messy with it.’ He smeared the precum onto Jeonghan’s lips, then moved it around, coating them in a thin sheen of white.

‘Beautiful, baby. You can suck me off now. Forget the cute kitten licks, though. Just start.’

Jeonghan did as he was told and knelt down properly, on his hands and knees now, and took the head of Seungcheol’s cock into his mouth, his eyes closed as he sucked, taking more into his mouth with each suck.

Seungcheol smiled down at him. He was doing an amazing job for only his second blowjob. He couldn’t wait to teach him how to do everything else. But for now, he wanted to focus on this.

Before Jeonghan had woken up, Seungcheol had got out of bed and wheeled the full-length mirror out of the closet and into here. He had placed it on Jeonghan’s side of the bed, and now Seungcheol had a perfect view of his angel’s ass. It looked so plump and pretty in the panties, and his back was perfectly arched, pushing his ass out even more. Did Jeonghan even know he was doing that? Probably not, but his boy was such a natural little slut that it was no surprise he knew what to do.

Without trying to move too much, Seungcheol reached for his phone on the bedside table and quickly took a picture of the reflection of Jeonghan’s ass, admiring it for a moment. What a good boy. But not quite perfect. His boy only had half of his cock in his mouth. He needed to take him faster.

He threw his phone onto the bed, grabbed Jeonghan’s soft hair, then forced his entire cock into Jeonghan’s mouth and throat.

Jeonghan gasped around Seungcheol’s cock in surprise. It hurt a little, but he could take it. He would do anything for Seungcheol.

‘There we go, darling. You like choking on my cock?’

Jeonghan just nodded, looking up at Seungcheol as pretty little whimpers escaped from the sides of his mouth.

Seungcheol ran his fingers over where he knew the bulge in Jeonghan’s throat was. ‘Good. Because I want to choke you.’ He thrust his hips slightly and Jeonghan made a wrecked noise. His voice was going to sound gorgeous when Seungcheol was done with him this morning.

Jeonghan started to suck then, doing his best to move up and down the thick length in his mouth, working his tongue as best as he could, but no matter what he did, it was making Seungcheol moan.

The gang leader couldn’t help himself. This boy was a drug, with his pretty face, soft hair, and talented mouth. ‘I bet you didn’t know you’d be doing this when you broke in here,’ Seungcheol said, only just managing to hold back his pants and stop himself from thrusting into Jeonghan’s mouth, addicted to the sounds he was making and the glazed over look in his honey eyes. ‘But you are. And you’re mine. And I’m not letting you go.’

He came then with a soft moan, one hand holding the back of Jeonghan’s head so he couldn’t move away, the other on Jeonghan’s throat, feeling as his boy swallowed all of his cum.

When there was none left, Seungcheol slowly pulled out of Jeonghan’s mouth and tucked himself back into his boxers. ‘Well done, baby. You did such a good job. I taught you well,’ he said, giving his angel a wink. He leant down and pressed a kiss to Jeonghan’s cheek. ‘I’m going to shower. Your clothes for today are on the settee.’

Seungcheol went into the ensuite and Jeonghan sat up on the bed, his fingers held to his lips. Would it be a sin to admit he enjoyed giving Seungcheol blowjobs? That he enjoyed being used like this? That he wanted the gang leader to do more to him?

Jeonghan gasped as he felt something run down the fingers against his mouth. He pulled his hand away and stared at the… blood?

He scooted around and peered at himself in the mirror. Small droplets of blood were falling from the corner of his lips onto his hand, but there was no open wound for it to come from. His lips were bleeding with no cause. Why?

Jeonghan wiped it all away and stared at himself curiously. That was… odd. Could it be a symptom of being on earth for too long when he was immortal? Joshua had never mentioned this before.

The angel climbed off the bed and got changed into the clothes Seungcheol had left out for him. It was just sweat pants and a t-shirt, and another pair of panties, sky blue this time.

He sat on the bed when he was done, and Seungcheol came out of the bathroom then, a towel slung around his waist and he was running another one through his hair. He flashed a grin at Jeonghan as he went into the closet and came out in another pair of his sweat pants, the towel now around his neck.

The gang leader sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around Jeonghan’s waist, bringing him to sit on his lap, and immediately, the other hand of Seungcheol’s went down, slipping under the waistband of Jeonghan’s sweatpants and feeling the lace of the panties.

‘You like wearing these?’ Seungcheol asked with a smile.

‘Yes. They’re comfortable,’ Jeonghan said, his voice rough from the blowjob.

Seungcheol held back his groan. ‘Good. From now on, I will tell you what to wear and you must wear it. Okay?’

‘Okay.’

‘Good, baby. And you will sleep in here with me. Do you mind me touching you like this?’

Jeonghan shook his head. He liked it. He liked it more than he wanted to admit.

‘How about this?’ Seungcheol kissed his cheek, then his jaw, then his throat and neck, settling on a spot at the side, kissing and biting and sucking the delicate skin.

Jeonghan arched into the touch, a high moan escaping from his mouth, his fingers in Seungcheol’s hair to keep him there. His first kiss yesterday had taken his breath away, but his neck was so much more sensitive.

When he was sure he had made a mark, Seungcheol pulled back with a smug grin. ‘I thought so. I’ll give you more rules later. For now, let’s eat, and then you’ll be teaching Chan again.’

Jeonghan nodded and let Seungcheol lift him off his lap, and the angel just watched as the older man went back into his closet. He couldn’t even act like he usually did around Seungcheol. How would he ever be able to save him?

…

Once they’d eaten and Seungcheol had managed to get Jeonghan to Chan’s room whilst resisting the temptation to ask the angel for another blowjob, Seungcheol went into his office. He wasn’t planning on doing any work today, but he did want to order Jeonghan some clothes. As cute as he looked in his clothes, he needed some of his own. As well as some more panties. The ones Jeonghan had been wearing were ones that Seungcheol had bought for the last person he’d been sleeping with but he had yet to give them to them. He deserved some of his own.

He turned on his Mac and frowned as the internet loaded. Should he really be doing all of this for someone who had broken into his compound? Probably not. Any other gang leader would have thrown him out or killed him by now. But Jeonghan was different. If he had just broken in here with the intent to kill Seungcheol, or sabotage him in some other way, why would he have cowered in the courtyard like he did? It seemed like he didn’t intend to be here, but in the same vein, he didn’t mind it either. And, of course, there was still his unexplained entrance to the compound. Jihoon and Wonwoo hadn’t found anything further yet. He needed to follow up on that.

But even if Jeonghan really had broken in here, Seungcheol didn’t want him to leave. He really liked Jeonghan. He was showing it in a weird way, by teaching the innocent boy how to give him blowjobs, but he did genuinely like him. And maybe felt something more for him. Maybe he should ask the boy to dinner. Seungcheol didn’t know a great deal about him.

With a smile, Seungcheol selected a high end restaurant in Seoul and booked a table for a week from now, then he headed onto several clothing websites. He started filling up his shopping cart immediately with leggings, shorts, jumpers, and shirts, adding in a few skirts as well. It was obvious that Jeonghan was male, and he might not even like skirts, but if he did, then it would allow for easier access when they started having sex. _If_ they did. Which Seungcheol hoped would be soon. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait without truly ruining his angel.

He paid for everything, then he logged into a more adult website to buy numerous pairs of panties for Jeonghan, as well as other bits of lingerie, and some other… things Seungcheol thought Jeonghan would like. Which he hoped he would. Seungcheol wanted to spoil his baby rotten and show that he was… loved was too strong. Seungcheol didn’t feel that for him. But maybe he would one day, when he actually got to know Jeonghan. For now, it would just show his angel that he cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry that this took forever! I've had a lot on my plate, so thank you for being patient with me! :3
> 
> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)


	6. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol takes Jeonghan out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

‘Jeonghan, come here.’

The angel came down the hall and went into their bedroom, where Seungcheol had called from, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. On both the bed and floor were tonnes of bags and packages, all seeming to be from clothing stores.

‘Woah.’

‘They’re for you,’ Seungcheol said, who was stood at the foot of the bed.

Jeonghan’s eyes widened. ‘... seriously?’

‘Of course,’ the gang leader said with a soft smile. ‘Anything for my baby. And you needed some clothes of your own.’

‘But I like wearing yours.’

Seungcheol laughed. ‘You still can wear them. But I thought you should have something that fits you better. I need to go and do some work. I’ve cleared some space in the closet for you, so unpack everything, try it on, and hang it up in there.’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘Okay. Thank you for all of this, Seungcheol.’

‘It’s not a problem, baby.’ He kissed Jeonghan quickly on the lips, then he went over to the door. ‘I’ll be in my office if you need me.’

He left then and Jeonghan stared at all of the bags. This was all for him? Did that mean Seungcheol felt something for him? Jeonghan’s heart soared at the thought. He hoped that was the case.

Jeonghan took all of the bags into Seungcheol’s closet, then unpacked everything inside, trying on everything as he went. They all fit him perfectly, with some of the sheerer tops possibly a little too tight, but Jeonghan had a feeling that Seungcheol had ordered it to be that way. He snipped off all of the tags and hung up the clothes, pretty pastel colours next to Seungcheol’s much darker and edgier clothing, before he turned to the rest of the bags.

The angel has purposefully left all of these until the end. It was all of the underwear, and he timidly tried every piece on, glancing at himself in the mirrors in the closet. He did look good. He couldn’t deny that. And Seungcheol loved how he looked in it, too. Maybe he should try and surprise him with it. If that wouldn’t help get back his normally cheeky attitude, then he didn’t know what would.

…

Seungcheol had started his work for the day, and he’d only been going at it for an hour when there was a knock at the door. ‘Come in,’ he called, and in came Jihoon and Wonwoo.

Seungcheol smiled at them both. ‘Have you worked out how Jeonghan got in then? He has been here for two weeks now.’

The two men shook their heads. ‘Sorry, Choi-nim. We’ve watched the security footage from every single angle, inspected the walls of the compound, talked to Mingyu, Soonyoung, Minghao, Seokmin, and Jun but they can’t explain it. Jeonghan just appeared. And we even spoke to Lila and Hansol to see if there was anything odd when they examined him. He just appeared,’ Jihoon explained.

Seungcheol sighed. ‘So, I take this as meaning he’s safe then?’

‘I guess,’ Wonwoo said. 

‘Good. Because I’m taking him on a date in a few days.’

Jihoon and Wonwoo exchanged a look. ‘We wouldn’t recommend that.’

‘Why not? You just said he’s safe.’

‘Only as far as we know.’

‘He could be from a rival gang.’

‘Well, did you find out anything about him to suggest that?’

‘No, Choi-nim,’ Wonwoo admitted. ‘We didn’t look into him at all.’

‘Then let’s look into Jeonghan, see who he is, who his family are. Maybe that will give us an insight into how he broke in if we maybe find out why.’

‘Yes, Choi-nim.’ The two left, and they had only been gone a few minutes before there was another knock at his door and Seungcheol sighed. ‘Come in,’ he said, not looking up from his laptop.

The door opened, and then closed, and someone walked over to the desk.

‘I tried everything on.’

‘Yeah?’ Seungcheol asked with a smile. It was Jeonghan, but he didn’t look up from his computer. He still had work to do.

‘Yeah. Everything fits super well. Thank you again, Cheol.’

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes at that nickname. Jeonghan had never called it him before, and no, he didn’t mind, but it was a bit odd. He didn’t usually talk like that.

‘I’m wearing some stuff now. Don’t you want to see, Cheol?’

He finally looked up then, expecting to see his angel in a pair of jeans and one of the too-tight shirts he’d bought for him. Instead, Jeonghan was stood before him in a set of lavender lingerie. Lace panties, sheer stockings, and a little bralette that Seungcheol was able to see Jeonghan’s nipples through. And to finish off, Jeonghan had slipped on one of Seungcheol’s white shirts, unbuttoned, and the hem hitting mid-thigh. He looked gorgeous, especially with the way Jeonghan was biting his plump bottom lip. Seungcheol was hard within seconds.

‘Angel…’

Jeonghan smiled, his lip still caught between his teeth.

‘Turn around for me, let me have a good look at you.’

Jeonghan did as he was told, letting the shirt slip from his shoulders as he slowly turned, and when he showed his backside to Seungcheol, he made sure to lift up the shirt and give the gang leader a good look at his ass in the lace panties.

‘Look at you…’ Seungcheol whispered. ‘So gorgeous. Fuck.’

He turned back around, a mischievous glint in his eyes. ‘Thank you.’

‘Did you walk to my office just wearing that?’

Jeonghan nodded, stepping closer. ‘Why? Is there a problem?’

‘Someone could have seen you.’

‘Don’t you want them to?’

Seungcheol couldn’t help the quiet growl that came out of his throat. As much as Jeonghan was his, and the boy knew that, Seungcheol also did want his men to see the perfect angel and know he was completely taken. ‘You’re such a little slut. Come here.’

Swaying his hips slightly, Jeonghan walked around the edge of the desk and smiled at Seungcheol. ‘Did you want something?’

Seungcheol immediately grabbed Jeonghan’s hips, pulling the angel closer to him. ‘Do you think you’re being funny?’

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘No, Cheol. I just thought you might like to see me wear this. But since you obviously don’t, I’ll go.’ He attempted to walk away, but Seungcheol didn’t let go of him.

‘You think I don’t like it?’ He pulled Jeonghan down into his lap then, letting his boy feel how hard he was. He didn’t usually get turned on this fast, but seeing Jeonghan looking like that had done it. Plus it also meant that he wanted this just as much as Seungcheol did. That was enough of a turn on in itself.

Jeonghan gasped, feeling the gang leader’s cock pressing against his thigh, so close to where his own length was starting to harden in the panties. But he wanted to stay true to himself and be cheeky, not crawl back into his shell. He had to try harder. ‘Oh. Want some help with it?’

‘In a minute. Let me just look at you.’

Seungcheol sat back a little in his chair, just marvelling at Jeonghan for a few moments. He was exquisite; pale unmarred creamy skin, covered up in delicate lace and sheer cloth, along with Seungcheol’s white shirt. The stockings accentuated his legs, the panties cupped his ass and cock like nothing else, but the bralette… Seungcheol let out a moan as both of his hands went up, massaging the nipples through the transparent lavender fabric.

‘So sweet and sexy at the same time… I don’t know how you do it.’

Jeonghan whimpered, pushing up into Seungcheol’s touch. ‘S-sorry.’

Seungcheol shook his head. ‘Don’t be. I love it. Especially this. Your little tits in this bralette. They look so good.’

Jeonghan moaned, rolling his hips against Seungcheol. ‘You feel so good.’

‘Yeah?’ Seungcheol asked with a self-satisfied smirk. ‘It’ll feel better when it’s inside of you. If that’s what you want.’

Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol, then he nodded. That’s what he wanted. ‘Yes. Now?’

Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh. ‘No, not right now. I don’t think I could last long enough to make your first time good enough for you.’

Jeonghan’s small hand found its way to Seungcheol’s crotch and cupped his cock anyway. ‘Want me to do something else?’

‘Let me fuck your face?’

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. ‘Will it hurt?’

‘Maybe. Do you mind?’

‘… I think I want it to hurt.’

With a rueful smirk, Seungcheol moved his laptop and papers on the desk to the side. ‘I’ll be gentle. At first.’

Jeonghan smiled and pecked Seungcheol on the lips. ‘I expect nothing less.’

‘Get up there.’

Jeonghan climbed onto the desk, letting Seungcheol manoeuvre him around until he was led down on it on his back, his head hanging slightly off the side where Seungcheol usually sat, then the gang leader slowly began to unbuckle his belt and Jeonghan watched, biting his lip.

‘You going to hurry up?’ the angel asked, slowly moving one of his hands up, running his thumb over one of his nipples in the same way Seungcheol had done.

‘What’s got into you today?’

Jeonghan just giggled. ‘Nothing.’

Seungcheol hummed. The cheekiness in Jeonghan would soon vanish as soon as he stuck his cock down his throat. He let his pants and underwear drop to the floor, then he moved closer to Jeonghan, letting the tip of his cock brush along his lips. ‘Ready for me, baby?’

‘Always, Cheol.’ The angel opened his mouth then, and Seungcheol slowly pushed his cock inside, watching as his cock, bit by bit, entered Jeonghan’s throat. When it was fully inside, Seungcheol just stared at the sight in front of him. He could see the outline of his cock in Jeonghan’s throat, the skin stretched tight around it. He let his fingers and nails scrape ever so slightly over the bulge, feeling the hardness of his cock within the soft confines of his angel, who shuddered ever so slightly. Only his boy could make something so sinful look so beautiful. He was a masterpiece, spread out on his desk in lilac lingerie with his sweet mouth and throat stuffed with his cock.

He stroked Jeonghan’s throat then, and his angel shuddered even more, swallowing ever so slightly around the cock in his mouth. ‘Such a pretty little thing…’ Seungcheol mumbled as he reached for where his phone was on the desk. ‘Stay still, baby.’ He took a photo of his hand against Jeonghan’s throat, showing how big the bulge was and how well his angel was taking it. He put his phone down then and withdrew slightly before fucking back into Jeonghan’s mouth.

The gang leader groaned, and the angel made a gorgeous gagging noise as he struggled to take it back in his mouth.

‘Your little mouth feels so good, baby boy,’ Seungcheol whispered.

Jeonghan moaned quietly at the words and Seungcheol’s hips canted up a little at how the sound vibrated around his cock.

‘Yeah? You like that? You little cock slut. You love my cock down your throat don’t you?’

Jeonghan moved his head in a slight nod, his tongue licking slightly at the cock in his mouth.

Seungcheol had really hit the jackpot with this boy. He was everything he’d ever wanted. There was no way he was ever getting away from Seungcheol, no matter how he had broken in here. He pulled out again, then thrust back in a little harder this time, and Jeonghan made a sound that sounded like he was in pain.

‘If you want me to stop, hit my thigh twice, yeah, angel?’

Jeonghan made a noise of confirmation, then Seungcheol carried on, thrusting in and out, keeping the pace fairly slow but rough, gradually speeding up until Jeonghan was holding onto the edge of the desk and Seungcheol was leaning over him, panting as he fucked into his angel’s throat. Jeonghan was making little whimpering noises, but he had made no effort to reach for Seungcheol’s thighs, so the gang leader kept going, moaning as he felt himself reaching his climax.

‘I’m going to come, angel. I want you to swallow it all for me, yeah? Be a good boy and swallow everything I give you.’

Jeonghan nodded and hummed, and the vibrations went straight to Seungcheol’s cock, and he came down his angel’s throat with a shout of Jeonghan’s name.

He felt his boy swallow around him, and once his cock had stopped pulsing with his climax, he slowly pulled out.

Jeonghan gasped for air and sat up, and as he turned to face Seungcheol, the gang leader’s heart dropped. The angel’s face was streaked with tears, but Jeonghan smiled at him.

Seungcheol reached for him, wiping away the last of the tears. ‘Why is my pretty baby crying?’

‘It hurt,’ Jeonghan said, voice quieter and a little croaky. ‘But… I liked it,’ he admitted.

Seungcheol smiled, relieved he hadn’t hurt him, but kind of wishing he’d seen Jeonghan cry over his cock. ‘Did you swallow it all?’

Jeonghan nodded.

‘Show me,’ Seungcheol asked, his hands cupping Jeonghan’s jaw and neck.

The angel opened his mouth, showing it clear of the gang leader’s cum, and Seungcheol smiled.

‘I can’t believe you just let me fuck your mouth and throat like that.’

Jeonghan shrugged. ‘I wanted it.’

‘Yeah? Even though you’re a naïve virgin?’ Seungcheol asked, his hands going to Jeonghan’s hips, pulling at the panties slightly. He couldn’t wait to pull them off Jeonghan, spread his legs, and take him.

‘Yeah,’ Jeonghan whispered, his own hands grabbing Seungcheol’s strong arms. He knew it was ridiculous, especially considering what this man was capable of, but he felt so safe with Seungcheol. And the contrast between them was magnificent. Him, platinum blonde hair, slender frame, and wearing delicate lingerie, and Seungcheol, broad and strong and wearing a moss green crushed velvet blazer with black hair. The difference between them was attractive.

‘You’re like a little fuck toy,’ Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan looked at him with wide eyes. ‘Your fuck toy.’

Seungcheol gave him a soft smile and kissed Jeonghan’s tender lips. ‘Only mine, baby. I wouldn’t dream of letting anyone else have you.’ For the first time in years, the gang leader felt a streak of self-consciousness run through him. ‘You wouldn’t let anyone, would you?’

Without a moment of hesitation, Jeonghan shook his head. ‘Never. I only want you.’

‘Good. Because I want to keep you forever.’

Jeonghan giggled and hugged Seungcheol. ‘Can I stay in here with you? I don’t like being alone.’

‘Of course, sweetheart. You can do anything you like. Well, within reason.’

‘Kind of want to suck you off again,’ Jeonghan mumbled into his chest.

Seungcheol chuckled. ‘Kind of want you to suck my cock all day but I do have work to do.’

Jeonghan looked up at him. ‘Want me to?’

‘As much as I would like that, I have a lot to do. You can be my cute cock warmer another time. Just stay in here with me?’

Jeonghan nodded and slipped off the desk. ‘Okay.’

Seungcheol put his underwear and trousers back on and sat back down in his chair, and immediately, Jeonghan sat at his feet, curled around one of his legs. Seungcheol smiled down at him. ‘That where you want to sit?’

The angel nodded. ‘I want to be close to you.’

The sight of his pretty boy curled around his leg like that was so endearing, especially when his sweet voice was all sore from having his throat fucked. Maybe now would be a good time to tell Jeonghan about the date he had planned for the two of them.

‘Baby?’

‘Hm?’

‘I’ve booked us a table in town. For dinner. As a date.’

Jeonghan looked up at him with wide eyes. ‘A date?’

‘Yes.’

‘You… want to take me on a date?’

Seungcheol nodded. ‘Yeah. I like you.’

Jeonghan blushed. ‘I like you, too,’ the angel whispered.

‘Good. It’s not for a few days, but I thought I should actually ask you out instead of just taking you. Do you… want to go?’

The angel nodded. ‘Yes.’

Seungcheol smiled. ‘Good. I’ll tell you more about it later. I’ve just some work that I need to be doing.’

Jeonghan nodded and closed his eyes, leaning against Seungcheol’s leg, wanting to fall asleep, but his eyes snapped open when he felt the wetness on his lips again. He brought a hand to his mouth and wiped, and it came away with blood sinking into the lines on his palm. What was happening to him?

…

Seungcheol had put some clothes in the bathroom for Jeonghan for their date. All the gang leader had said was that they were going to a restaurant in the centre of Seoul, and the angel was excited. Seoul had changed a lot since he had died from what little he could remember of the city, and he was eager to see it in real life after three years.

He took off the clothes he’d been wearing all day, put them in the laundry basket, then went over to see what Cheol had put on the counter for him. There was lingerie, of course, this time, a pair of white lace panties and a matching white lace bralette, along with a pair of leggings, a tight sky blue crop top, and hanging by the towel rack was a fluffy grey faux fur jacket, and on the floor were a pair of white converse trainers. Jeonghan put everything on, then fluffed his hair up a little with his hands before he left the bathroom.

Seungcheol was sat on the bed, playing on his phone, wearing another crushed velvet suit, this one in navy blue, and he looked up when the bathroom door closed. He smiled. ‘Come here.’

Jeonghan walked over, and when he was close enough, Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s wrist and pulled him down into his lap.

‘You look amazing, baby.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Are you wearing the underwear?’

The angel hummed. ‘Want to check?’

With a smirk, Seungcheol grabbed the waistband of the black leggings and pulled them towards him, revealing the panties, snug around Jeonghan’s small cock. He let the leggings snap back, then he lifted up the crop top, exposing the bralette. Seungcheol bit his lip, then he ran his thumb over of one of Jeonghan’s nipples. He couldn’t resist. ‘So cute,’ he whispered, watching as the little nub hardened under his touch.

Jeonghan whimpered. ‘Cheol…’

‘Later. Come on, time to go.’

With a quiet whine, Jeonghan slid off Seungcheol’s lap and the gang leader led him to the bedroom door, but before he opened it, he turned to Jeonghan and kissed him, leaving the angel breathless.

‘Sorry,’ Seungcheol said. ‘I couldn’t resist. I think you’d look good with red lipstick on.’

‘Feel free to buy it for me anytime, Cheolie,’ Jeonghan said with a wink, trying to maintain his cheeky attitude, but his heart was thrumming like crazy beneath his ribs. He was really falling for this man.

Seungcheol laughed and led Jeonghan out of the room. ‘Only if my boy is good.’

‘I’m always good. For you, anyway.’

They went downstairs and out into the courtyard, walking across to the south wing. Seungcheol wouldn’t usually take Jeonghan in there, since that’s where all of his men lived, but unfortunately, it was where the garage was.

Before Seungcheol opened the door, he turned to Jeonghan. ‘My men are in here. They won’t touch you, but they might… look. Just stay by my side.’

With a smile, the angel tucked himself under Seungcheol’s arm, and the gang leader rested a hand on the small of Jeonghan’s back, then he opened the door.

The south wing wasn’t as lavish as the north, but it was nice enough from the little he could see. They were in some sort of common area, and there were about ten men all sat around. They all looked up when the door opened, and Jeonghan tried his best not to look nervous. There were some he recognised, the ones who had tried to beat him up when he first appeared, but they didn’t seem so bad in comparison with everyone else. The other men were much bigger and burlier, and they all leered at Jeonghan. He stuck close to Seungcheol’s side, though, and they were in the garage in no time at all.

Seungcheol led Jeonghan around to the passenger side of the… well, he didn’t know what kind of car it was, but it was silver, and it looked cool, and there were three other cars in the garage, too. If the compound and all of the clothes Seungcheol had bought for Jeonghan weren’t evidence enough of how rich Seungcheol was, then these four cars certainly were.

The taller man opened the car door. ‘In you go, princess.’

Jeonghan giggled at the new nickname. ‘Thank you, Cheolie.’ He slid into the car, still able to feel Seungcheol’s lingering touch on the small of his back even though he was no longer touching him. Jeonghan was really falling for this man. He was probably insane to be falling for someone who had asked to give him a blowjob as a price for staying here, but he’d liked it. He’d do anything for this man.

Seungcheol got in the other side of the car and started the engine, then took a remote from the centre console, which raised the garage door. He then started the engine, and once he’d put it into drive, he reached across and rested one hand high on Jeonghan’s thigh. ‘Ready?’

‘Yeah.’

The gang leader set off, and even though he kept his hand on Jeonghan’s thigh, the angel barely noticed. He was too marvelled by Seoul. It was just starting to go dark and the lights in all of the shops and apartment blocks seemed to glimmer in Jeonghan’s eyes. Heaven didn’t look like this. It was bland and boring with white and gold for miles. None of these bright lights that brought something to life inside Jeonghan.

Seungcheol glanced over at him. His boy looked amazed by all of the lights around him. It was cute to see him so curious and awed by it all. ‘Baby, look up.’

‘Hm? Oh!’ Jeonghan gasped. The roof of the car was glass, like a window, showing the stars. ‘They’re so beautiful.’

Seungcheol squeezed his thigh. ‘Not as beautiful as you.’

‘Thank you, Cheolie.’

Seungcheol rolled his eyes at the nickname. ‘Are you going to keep calling me that?’

‘Yep. You’re my Cheolie.’

He laughed. ‘And you’re my angel.’ Without taking his eyes off the road, he took Jeonghan’s nearest hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed his knuckles. He hoped it made Jeonghan’s heart flutter in his chest. He wanted to be nice and soft and show Jeonghan just how good of a man he could be. He wanted this to work.

They arrived at the restaurant, and Seungcheol led Jeonghan inside, his hand on the small of his back as a waiter took them to their table. They didn’t notice how everyone stared at them as they walked through the restaurant, too wrapped up in each other to notice.

Their table was at the back, in a secluded corner lit by candlelight, and Seungcheol pulled a chair out for Jeonghan. They both sat down and the angel bit his lip as he smiled at Seungcheol.

‘You alright?’ the gang leader asked.

‘Yeah. I just like you. A lot,’ he admitted quietly.

Seungcheol smiled and reached for Jeonghan’s hand, holding it over the table. ‘I like you a lot, too. How could I not?’

Jeonghan couldn’t help but blush. ‘You’re so embarrassing.’

Seungcheol handed him the menu with a chuckle. ‘Go on. Order anything you like.’

They ordered and the food arrived, and Jeonghan listened as Seungcheol told what it was like growing up knowing his father was the head of a gang. Of course, there were parts that Jeonghan already knew. He’d been dead and watching Seungcheol as he became Mr Choi’s second in command, and then became the gang leader when Mr Choi and his wife had been murdered by a rival gang.

‘What about you? Your family?’ Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan shrugged. What was he supposed to say? ‘There’s nothing really to tell. Parents. A sister. I haven’t seen them in a while.’ It wasn’t technically a lie. He remembered that he had them, but not their names or appearances or relationships. And he hadn’t seen them in a while, on earth or in Heaven. Were they dead, too?

‘Come on, there has to be more.’

‘There isn’t. But I like hearing about you. Tell me more.’

‘You sure? Don’t you want to get out of here?’ Seungcheol asked, finishing up his meal.

‘Hm… maybe.’ Jeonghan slipped off one of his shoes and slowly stretched out his leg, running his bare foot up and down Seungcheol’s leg, going towards his thighs.

Seungcheol leant forwards. ‘What do you think you’re doing, baby?’

Keeping his foot on Seungcheol’s thigh, Jeonghan leant forwards, too. ‘Don’t you like it, Cheolie?’

‘I thought you were always good.’

‘Isn’t this being good? Don’t you want me to do this?’

Seungcheol made a sound low in his throat. ‘Baby… but your shoe back on. We’re going. Now.’

Jeonghan did as we told as Seungcheol left a wad of bills on the table, then the gang leader took him towards the restaurant’s entrance, but at the last moment, he led him to the corridor at the side, where the bathrooms were, and pushed Jeonghan against the wall.

‘Can you feel how hard you’ve got me?’ Seungcheol asked, grinding his crotch against Jeonghan’s, one thigh between his legs. ‘You little slut. You don’t know what you do to me, do you?’

Shy again, Jeonghan shook his head. ‘No, Cheolie.’

‘But you want me, don’t you?’

‘Yeah,’ Jeonghan said, feeling a little breathless.

‘Yeah? Want me to fuck you? Take your virginity from you?’

Jeonghan ground down on Seungcheol’s thigh as he nodded. ‘Do it. I need you, Cheol.’

Seungcheol groaned. ‘My perfect little slut. Where have you been hiding from me all this time? You’re gorgeous. Can’t believe I’ll be the first person to slide into your hot little hole.’ Just as he said it, it was almost too much to think about, taking Jeonghan’s virginity. That alone could make him come.

Jeonghan couldn’t help the pretty moan that spilled out of his mouth at the thought.

‘Yeah? You want me to split you open on my cock? I bet I could make you cry from it. I could make you cry and beg for me to fuck you. All what pretty sluts want is to come apart on a cock. Is that what you want, baby?’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘Want it. Want you. Want your cock. In me.’

‘Tonight?’

‘Tonight.’

‘Then let’s go.’

Seungcheol pulled him out of the restaurant and into the car, neither of them saying anything as they drove back to the compound. The tension was mounting between them and Jeonghan squeezed his legs together. He was an angel. He shouldn’t want this. But he did. He really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)
> 
> NOTICE – PLEASE READ!  
As some of you know, I am a PhD student, and my workload has just started to become super heavy, so updates may not be as frequent as I would like them to be - especially if the chapter is going to be NSFW. I always finish my stories, so none of them will go abandoned, but you may, unfortunately, have to wait a little longer for updates. I hope you all understand! :*


	7. Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan's first time. That's all I'm saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Like very NSFW. This is 12 pages on a word doc and it's all porn apart from like the last 200 words. You have been warned.

Seungcheol drove as quick as he could, but it didn’t help that Jeonghan was mouthing at his neck, one of his small hands running over his crotch.

‘Baby, stop.’

The angel sat back in his seat with a pout. ‘Do you not want me, Cheolie?’

‘Yes, but it’s kind of hard to drive with you distracting me like that.’ To prove his point, the gang leader reached over, his hand going up under Jeonghan’s crop top. He pulled the bralette up slightly, and Jeonghan let out a gasp as Seungcheol’s fingers found one of his nipples.

‘Cheol…’

The gang leader said nothing and continued his ministrations, caressing and flicking the bud with his fingers until they got back to the compound. He wanted to spend a moment in the car, or in the garage, just kissing his boy, but Seungcheol knew he couldn’t. The garage was part of his men’s quarters and they could come and go as they pleased. He didn’t want any of them leering at Jeonghan in any state of undress. They both looked a little dishevelled as it was.

Instead, Seungcheol just grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and pulled him back as quickly as he could through his men’s quarters, not acknowledging any of them, through the courtyard, and into his wing.

He kept going, only stopping when he was in his room, the door shut, and Jeonghan pressed up against it.

Seungcheol took a moment just to stare at him. His angel’s plump lips were parted, soft puffs of breath escaping from between them, and his gorgeous blond hair was all fluffy. ‘Mine,’ Seungcheol whispered, then he kissed Jeonghan on the mouth, hard and full of passion. He couldn’t get enough of him. Jeonghan was it for him. There would be no one else. This was it.

Seungcheol pulled away, breathless, Jeonghan’s lips pink from the kiss.

‘Undress for me, baby,’ the gang leader whispered, then took a step away, watching his boy.

Jeonghan took a deep breath, then he let the faux fur jacket slip from his shoulders. He felt nervous. _This was just Seungcheol, though_, he reminded himself. He had been watching this man from Heaven for years. He could do this. He knew Seungcheol would never hurt him despite his job. And as wrong as it was for an angel to desire this, Jeonghan wanted it, more than he had ever wanted anything before in his life. That he could remember.

He toed off his shoes and socks, then lifted the crop top over his head, and Seungcheol stepped forwards.

His large hands immediately went to the bralette, rubbing Jeonghan’s nipples with his thumbs through the delicate fabric.

Jeonghan whimpered, he and Seungcheol watching as his nipples hardened.

‘They’re so cute,’ Seungcheol whispered. ‘So pretty and rosy.’ He leant down then, bringing one into his mouth, sucking it over the fabric.

The angel whimpered again, his head banging back against the door. Why hadn’t he begged Joshua to let him come to earth sooner? This pleasure was better than anything in Heaven felt.

Seungcheol’s hands went to Jeonghan’s hips then and pulled down the boy’s leggings. They pooled around his feet, and Seungcheol smirked when he saw Jeonghan’s small cock pressed against the front of his panties. He let his large hand brush over it, and Jeonghan pushed into the touch with a keen.

‘So small and cute.’ Seungcheol smiled. They were the same height, but Seungcheol was built and broad, whereas Jeonghan was thin and lithe, and it was reflected in every part of his body. Seungcheol couldn’t get enough of it. He just wanted to stare forever and drink in every aspect of this pale untouched skin, and then spend his next lifetime decorating it with pink and red marks.

‘Your body, baby… fuck…’ The gang leader reached up, gently caressing Jeonghan’s blushing cheek. ‘I can’t believe you’re a virgin,’ Seungcheol whispered. ‘Not with your face and your body. You should have been snapped up long ago. But now I have you, I’m not letting anyone take you from me.’

Jeonghan whimpered. It wasn’t an outright confession, but it was something. There was something between them.

Seungcheol slipped his thumb into Jeonghan’s mouth. ‘Yeah? You like the sound of that, baby? Being mine forever?’

Jeonghan nodded, lightly sucking on the appendage of Seungcheol’s, but the gang leader swiftly pulled it out.

‘No sucking from you tonight. I want it to be all about you.’ Seungcheol stepped back then, undressing himself completely, letting his half hard cock slap against his torso.

Jeonghan’s eyes instantly went to it, his blush becoming even darker.

‘You like what you see?’ Seungcheol asked with a smirk, and the angel could only nod. ‘Let me see all of you then,’ the gang leader said, but Jeonghan hesitated. Would this really be okay? He wanted this, but he was an angel after all.

Seungcheol stepped forward again, his hands sliding over Jeonghan’s hips. ‘You okay, baby?’

The angel nodded. ‘Just nervous.’

‘Don’t be. I’ll take care of you.’ He squeezed Jeonghan’s hips, right where the panties were. ‘Now, let’s take these off and see what my baby has for me. Let me get a good look at you.’

He stepped back again and Jeonghan pulled the bralette off, and then the panties, now standing completely naked before Seungcheol.

Seungcheol felt his mouth go dry. Every aspect of this boy’s body was perfect. He had never seen anything like it. ‘Turn around for me, baby. Let me just look at you.’

Jeonghan did as he was told, and Seungcheol couldn’t help but groan when he got to see Jeonghan’s ass for the first time.

‘Stop there,’ Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan did as he was told, his back to Seungcheol. What was he going to do? He had said he was just going to look but what about-

The angel gasped when he felt Seungcheol’s large hands cup his ass. They squeezed and played with it, letting it jiggle in his hands. Seungcheol moaned from behind him. ‘So perfect,’ he whispered, then he turned Jeonghan back around. ‘Are you ready?’

Jeonghan nodded, and Seungcheol tangled their fingers together and led him over to the bed, and that’s when Jeonghan spotted it. Pointed at the bed on a tripod was a camera, and he quickly looked to Seungcheol.

‘I don’t understand…’

Seungcheol smirked. ‘It’s just for me. I want to remember every single second of this moment.’

Jeonghan whined. It was a little embarrassing to have something like his first time to be recorded, especially as he would be at his most vulnerable, but in a way, it only made him more turned on. ‘You won’t post it anywhere?’ he whispered, nervous again.

Seungcheol practically growled and pulled Jeonghan to him. ‘No. I don’t want anyone to see this. This is for my eyes only.’ He smirked then. ‘I just want to record the moment I deflower my princess.’

‘D-deflower?’ Jeonghan asked, confused. He’d never heard of that word before, but it sounded deceptively innocent.

Seungcheol reached around Jeonghan then, pressing his fingers lightly to angel’s entrance.

‘Yes. Deflower.’ He pressed slightly harder on Jeonghan’s entrance. ‘This is your flower. So pure and pretty and untouched. And I’m going to take it from you. Is that okay?’

Jeonghan felt himself heat up at Seungcheol’s words. ‘Yes,’ the angel whispered. ‘Will it hurt?’

‘Only at first. But then I’ll make you feel so good. You’ve seen how big my cock is. I know you get turned on when you suck it. Just imagine how good something that big will feel in here.’ Seungcheol’s touch against Jeonghan’s hole became more insistent and the angel squirmed slightly.

Seungcheol leant forward, gently bit Jeonghan’s earlobe, then whispered, ‘I’m going to stretch you out with my fingers, then I’m going to push my cock in you and take your virginity, yeah?’

Jeonghan took some shaky breaths in. He felt like he was struggling to breathe. ‘Y-yeah.’

Seungcheol smiled and laid a gentle kiss to Jeonghan’s lips. ‘Good. Now, get on the bed and bend over. Face and arms down, ass up.’

The angel did as he was told, his whole body shaking slightly as he pressed his the upper half of his body to the bed, the lower half still up, his ass in the air. He felt so exposed like this, especially with the camera there, but this would be okay. Seungcheol would take care of him.

He listened as Seungcheol opened one of the drawers of the bedside table and got something out, and then he fiddled with the camera. To Jeonghan’s knowledge, it sounded like Seungcheol was zooming it in, and then there was a beep. It was recording.

Seungcheol’s hands planted themselves back on Jeonghan’s ass then, playing with the plump cheeks for a moment. ‘Perfect position, baby. Now, let me see…’

Jeonghan stayed still as he felt Seungcheol pull his cheeks apart, and then he heard the gang leader gasp.

‘Oh, baby. Look at _that_.’ Seungcheol gently let his thumb rub at the rim and Jeonghan whined at the unfamiliar feeling.

‘I was right,’ Seungcheol whispered. ‘Your flower is so pretty. A tight little hole.’ And Seungcheol was right. Jeonghan’s entrance was all soft and pink, the rim rosy and pliant. Every inch of Jeonghan was pretty, including this. ‘Gorgeous.’ He pressed a kiss to the hole and Jeonghan squeaked.

Seungcheol slid his hands down to the angel’s thighs. ‘I need you to spread your legs for me, baby, yeah?

Jeonghan did as we told, holding his position and letting his knees move apart.

‘There’s my good boy. Always so obedient. You’ll do anything I tell you, right?’

‘Yes,’ Jeonghan whispered, shaking a little with anticipation. What was going to happen next? He listened closely again and heard Seungcheol grab whatever he’d thrown onto the bed just before, then one of his hands returned to his ass, his thumb caressing his hole once more.

‘Okay, now I need to make sure your tight little hole is ready for my cock, yeah, baby?

Jeonghan nodded, too embarrassed to speak. He knew that what he was doing was so sinful, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

Thankfully, Seungcheol saw his nod and there was what sounded like the opening of a bottle, and then a cold and wet finger touched his rim, gently circling it.

‘Ready?’ the gang leader asked.

‘Yeah,’ Jeonghan said, but he wasn’t quite sure what he was agreeing to.

‘Let’s see what this virgin hole can take.’ Then Seungcheol inserted half of his finger into Jeonghan.

The angel gasped, grabbing the sheets in both of his fists. He didn’t know what he should have been expecting, but that… it already felt like too much and it was only half a finger.

Seungcheol couldn’t help but just stare at his thick finger in Jeonghan’s pretty hole. The heat around his finger was tight and warm. He wanted to take it slow and really explore Jeonghan, but he also wanted to sink his cock in that ass sooner rather than later. He couldn’t help that he’d hit the jackpot with his boy, could he?

Keeping it slow for now, he pushed his finger in further, listening to Jeonghan for cues. The boy was just whimpering, but it sounded like he was enjoying it.

‘You’re doing so good for me, baby,’ Seungcheol whispered, angling the camera so it was getting the best view of him opening Jeonghan’s hole for the first time. ‘You have such a tight hole. I’m going to need you open all the time like this for my cock, so I can slip in whenever I need it.’

Jeonghan let out a much louder whimper than and Seungcheol smirked. ‘You like the sound of that, angel?’

‘Y-yeah…’

‘You know, I was right about you. A natural cock slut. But only for my cock, right?’

‘Only yours, Cheol.’

Seungcheol pulled his finger in and out then, still keeping it slow, then he inserted a second finger. Jeonghan’s hole seemed even tighter then and Seungcheol groaned.

‘Baby, your hole is so tight around my fingers. Have you never done this to yourself before?’

‘N-no,’ the angel mumbled, little gasps coming out of his mouth. It was getting hard to think with Seungcheol’s fingers in his ass, but he knew he had never done this to himself.

‘Then it’s no wonder. But you’re doing such a good job. And you look so pretty with my fingers stuffed in your ass like this. What a sight you are. You’re like a dream.’

Jeonghan moaned at the gang leader’s words and rocked back into Seungcheol’s fingers.

‘Do you like this?’ Seungcheol asked, moving his two fingers apart inside Jeonghan, slowly stretching him out.

‘Yes…’ He didn’t want to admit to it. But it would be worse for the angel to lie, right?

‘I’ll teach you how to finger yourself another day. Like I said, I’m going to need you ready for me all the time. But I’m planning to have you plugged up for most of it. Can you imagine how pretty you’ll look for me, baby, like that?’

Jeonghan didn’t understand what being plugged up meant, but he whimpered all the same from Seungcheol’s words, loving the feeling of Seungcheol’s thick fingers inside him, as well as the slow motion of Seungcheol grinding his cock against his thigh.

The gang leader pulled out his fingers then and the angel whined. Was it wrong to want them back in him?

Seungcheol chuckled and grabbed the bottle again. ‘One minute, baby boy.’

True to his word, his fingers were back at his hole a moment later, except this time, a third one was joining them. It was too much, and this time, Jeonghan whimpered in pain.

Seungcheol reached around and gave a few jerks to Jeonghan’s cock. ‘It’s alright. Just relax.’ The gang leader watched Jeonghan’s rosy rim as it fluttered slightly, and then he inserted the three fingers. ‘There we go. You take me so well. And you’re doing so good, sweetheart. Letting me fuck you with my fingers. You’re so precious.’ Then he pressed a kiss to Jeonghan’s lower back.

Gosh, this was getting too much for the angel. Seungcheol’s brand of dirty talk flitted between outright calling him a slut to making him feel like he was a prince. And teamed with what Seungcheol was doing with his fingers, Jeonghan wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

The gang leader let go of his dick, but instead of putting the other hand back on his ass, it went to his tummy, and Seungcheol rubbed his large hand up and down it.

‘You’re so thin, baby. I bet when I get my cock in you, they’ll be a bulge here. What do you think?’

Jeonghan opened his mouth to answer, but it came out as a garbled mess when Seungcheol touched a spot inside him that made him see stars and cry out.

The raven-haired man smirked, knowing he had the boy’s prostate. ‘Come on, angel. You’ve had me down your throat. You know just how big I am. Have you ever wondered if you could take me?’

‘I-I…’ was all Jeonghan managed to get out. The feeling was too intense.

‘Come on, you have to answer. Your Cheolie needs to know. I am opening you up for _my _dick, after all.’

All Jeonghan could do was let out a few more whimpers before he cried out as he came. Seungcheol finger fucked him through it, slowly stretching out his angel, only removing his fingers once his baby was letting out little squeaks.

‘There we go, baby. You were so good. My good boy. And you didn’t move from your position. You deserve a reward.’

But what? Seungcheol bit his lip as he stared at Jeonghan’s pretty hole. It was all stretched out now, the rim even rosier than before he had started, then Seungcheol glanced at his cock, seeing how some precum was gathering at the tip.

With a wicked smirk, he rose up, his cock at the same level as Jeonghan’s hole, and he let the very tip rest against the rim. ‘You ready for your reward, baby?’

Jeonghan just hummed, too worn out to properly register what Seungcheol was saying. His eyes were partially closed and he was still gripping the sheets with his fists.

Still smirking, Seungcheol watched as a bead of precum fell from the tip of his dick and into Jeonghan’s hole, slowly sliding down inside him.

Jeonghan moaned then, registering the wet liquid inside of him even though it hadn’t been much. He managed to find the strength to slowly grind back on Seungcheol. ‘I want you in me, C-Cheolie,’ he whispered, and then the gang leader grabbed him and flipped him over.

That sight had been too much. That tiniest bit of cum sliding into his boy? That was one of the hottest things Seungcheol had ever seen. He eagerly kissed his angel, gently biting his bottom lip as he pulled away. ‘Good,’ Seungcheol whispered back. ‘Because I can’t wait any longer. I need you.’

He arranged Jeonghan on the bed so his head was nestled in the pillows, another one underneath his hips, and on instinct, Jeonghan spread his legs and Seungcheol moaned at the sight.

‘You look so beautiful stretched out like this, baby. I want you to lie like this for me every morning so I can just slip right in, yeah?’

Jeonghan nodded. He wanted that, too.

‘Let me just…’ Instead of touching him, Seungcheol reached for the camera and adjusted the tripod, the lens now with a perfect view on Jeonghan’s stretched out hole. ‘There.’

Honestly, Jeonghan had forgotten about the camera, but as he watched Seungcheol slick up his cock with whatever it was that had been on his fingers before, he kind of wanted to watch it back, too.

The gang leader focused back on Jeonghan with a smirk. ‘Already hard again? Look at how much my boy needs me.’ He gave a few quick jerks to the angel’s cock and he squirmed on the bed.

‘Cheol…’

‘You like this? You’re going to like me in you so much more.’ He let go of Jeonghan’s cock and leant down, his lips brushing against one of Jeonghan’s ears. ‘I’m going to ruin you with my cock. I’m going to wreck that tight little boy pussy of yours.’

Jeonghan moaned at Seungcheol’s words. ‘Please, Cheolie.’

Seungcheol couldn’t resist any longer, not when his boy was asking so nicely in that sweet voice of his.

He got into position between Jeonghan’s thighs, one hand holding his cock, the other reaching out for Jeonghan’s hand and intertwining their fingers. He leant over his boy then, their faces close together, and Seungcheol placed a gentle kiss on Jeonghan’s lips.

‘Let me ruin you, sweetheart,’ the gang leader whispered, and then he pushed his cock all the way inside his angel, sinking into him for the very first time.

Instantly, Jeonghan’s back arched off the bed at the intrusion and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. Seungcheol’s cock inside him was… god, it was huge. It didn’t particularly hurt since he’d been prepped so well, but it felt so intense. It made Jeonghan feel like he was being split in two.

Seungcheol was having a hard time holding back and just fucking Jeonghan as hard and fast as he liked. He had to keep reminding himself that this was his baby’s first time, and god, it showed by how small and tight he was around him. He really did feel like heaven. Seungcheol could just fuck Jeonghan all day. Screw his duties. This is what he wanted. He jerked his hips a little, watching Jeonghan’s face for any sign that he was in pain, but he couldn’t work it out. He wasn’t making any expressions or noises that indicated pain, but the furrowed brow and little whimpers from Jeonghan were confusing Seungcheol.

‘Baby? Am I hurting you? Do I need to pull out?’

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘No. It’s just you’re… you’re too big. It feels like you’ll break me in half.’

Seungcheol smirked at that. ‘Too big for you to handle, baby?’ He looked down then, wanting to look at where they were joined, but his eyes bugged out when he saw the bulge in Jeonghan’s tummy. Seungcheol had said it as a joke. He didn’t think there would actually be one. But now there was… Seungcheol groaned. ‘Fuck, baby.’ He leant back over Jeonghan again. ‘How does it feel with my monster cock taking your virginity?’ He gave a little thrust with his hips, nudging Jeonghan’s prostate, and the boy cried out.

Seungcheol smirked again. ‘No one else will be able to please you. I’m moulding your hole to my cock. Everyone else will be too small. You’ll always want me inside you.’ He let his hips give tiny jerks and Jeonghan whimpered.

‘Cheol, I’ll- Cheol- Seungcheol!’ the angel cried as he came, going limp on the bed. He couldn’t deal with something that big pressing against whatever that spot was inside him.

‘Fuck, baby boy…’ Seungcheol whispered, trying to concentrate and stop himself from coming. Jeonghan had tightened up impossibly more now that he had come again. ‘You’re so tight, darling. So little and tight around my cock.’ He did look to where they were joined then, and Seungcheol almost swore again. Jeonghan’s pretty rim was stretched around the base of Seungcheol’s huge cock, and the gang leader was all but losing his mind at the sight of it.

‘Can I carry on, angel? Or are you too sensitive?’

Jeonghan gave him a small smile. ‘You can carry on.’ He was a little sensitive after coming twice now, but he had an inkling that it would feel more intense. Right now, he felt so full and amazing and he wanted it to stay that way. ‘You belong inside me,’ the angel whispered. ‘You feel so good. Please… fuck me, Seungcheol.’

With a groan, Seungcheol sat back, grabbed both of Jeonghan’s ankles and held his legs apart, then starting fucking his boy. He started slow and at a steady pace, relishing in how Jeonghan moaned and threw his head back on the plush pillows.

‘Have you ever taken something so big?’ Seungcheol asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from his angel’s lips.

‘N-no!’ God, Seungcheol’s cock was making it hard for Jeonghan to concentrate.

‘That’s right. And you never will. Only I get to fuck you. Only I get to see you like this.’

‘Only you!’ Jeonghan shouted, starting to move his hips down to meet Seungcheol’s motions.

Does it feel good? Does it feel good to have your virginity taken from you?’

‘Yes!’

Then Seungcheol fucked straight into his prostate, and Jeonghan let out a string of moans as his body was practically bounced on the bed.

‘I’m going to go faster now,’ Seungcheol said, letting Jeonghan’s ankles fall to the bed, his large hands now on Jeonghan’s tiny hips. ‘Is that okay?’

Jeonghan just nodded, too far gone to form words. He had never felt anything like this before.

Seungcheol smirked. ‘Breathe, baby. Breathe as I break in your pretty pussy. Let me ruin you.’

True to his word, he went faster then, just pulling Jeonghan up and down on his cock at a brutal pace and sweet-sounding staccato moans tripped helplessly out of the angel’s mouth.

Seungcheol groaned at the beautiful sight before. Jeonghan looked truly angelic split open on his cock.

‘Look at you taking my cock, baby boy,’ Seungcheol said, unable to take his eyes off Jeonghan. ‘You’re doing such a good job. And you’re so damn tight.’ He punctuated his words with a sharp thrust and Jeonghan cried out as he tightened up around Seungcheol.

‘Fuck, are you going to come again?’ the gang leader asked.

‘I-I don’t know if I can…’ Jeonghan felt good, so good, but he had already come twice. He didn’t think he could.

Seungcheol slowed down then. ‘Is your pretty little hole sensitive, baby?’ he asked, caressing the stretched-out rim with his thumb.

Jeonghan nodded, able to think a little clearer now Seungcheol wasn’t relentlessly pounding into that spot inside him. ‘But it’s okay. You can finish.’

Seungcheol smiled and lifted one of Jeonghan’s hands up and kissed his knuckles. ‘That’s sweet of you, baby. But I want you to come again.’

‘I-I can’t.’

‘You can.’ Then Seungcheol thrust in hard, the head of his cock hitting Jeonghan’s prostate, and at the same time, he slipped his thumb inside Jeonghan.

The boy practically screamed as he came and Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile. His angel was the most perfect human alive. ‘There you go, baby boy. Look at that. I knew you could do it.’

He removed his thumb then carried on fucking Jeonghan, snapping his hips into that sensitive hole. Seungcheol was getting close and he wanted nothing more than to come inside his sweet princess. ‘You’ve been such a good boy. And I’m going to come soon, okay? Inside you, yeah? I’m going to fill you up. You’ll be dripping with me for days. Does that sound good to you?’

Jeonghan’s head was starting to feel fuzzy, but he understood what Seungcheol was saying and nodded. He wanted to feel that. Having Seungcheol’s precum spill into him had felt so good. He wanted the rest of it, too.

Seungcheol groaned and kept going, feeling his balls tighten. ‘You’re such a good boy. So filthy, so perfect. You’ve taken my cock so well. You were practically made to take cock. Made to take _my_ cock.’

Jeonghan moaned at the words, going completely limp now from how sensitive he was, but he reached out and grabbed one of Seungcheol’s hand. ‘Fill me, Cheol. Come in me.’

‘Fuck.’ The gang leader fucked his angel impossibly faster. He was getting close. ‘I’m going to fill you up. Fill you full with my cum.’

‘Do it,’ Jeonghan whispered, squeezing Seungcheol’s hand and trying to clench his hole.

And Seungcheol came then, holding Jeonghan’s hips tight so they stayed on his cock, making him take every drop of his seed. ‘F-fuck,’ the gang leader stuttered out. He didn’t think he’d come so hard and so much in his life. ‘Look at you. So beautiful. Being filled with my cum.’ He jerked his cock into the boy’s pliant body, who just kept whimpering as he was filled. ‘Take it just like that.’

It seemed to keep coming, no end in sight until he finally stopped, and Seungcheol allowed himself a moment to just breathe and look at Jeonghan. He had just taken this boy’s virginity. The most precious and beautiful and ethereal person he’d ever met had trusted him with his. He well and truly belonged to Seungcheol now.

Slowly, he pulled out, the only reaction from Jeonghan a whine. The angel didn’t even close his legs. He stayed in the same position, fists gripping the sheets, eyes partially closed, legs spread wide showing his still open hole and the cum starting to drip out of it and onto the sheets.

Fuck, Seungcheol couldn’t handle the sight of his boy’s once pristine virgin hole now all stretched out and ruined with his cum. He grabbed the camera, taking it off the tripod, and filmed up close as took the cum that had dripped onto the sheets and pushed it back inside Jeonghan, watching as more came out, but Seungcheol just smeared it around before pushing it back in again.

Seemingly on instinct, instead of closing them, Jeonghan spread his legs wider and Seungcheol smirked.

‘Little slut.’

‘I’m not,’ Jeonghan whispered, starting to feel sleepy now.

‘You are, darling. You came three times, I’ve fucked your hot little hole wide open, and now all you can do is spread your legs wider. You’re like my own personal whore.’

At those words, Jeonghan tried his best to clench his hole to try and regain some of his dignity, but it was no use. There had been so much cum and it just made more of it come out.

With a satisfied smirk, Seungcheol pushed it all back in. ‘One second,’ he said, ending the recording there. He set the camera to one side and reached for the bedside table. Where he had kept the lube was also where he’d put the butt plug he’d ordered the other day when he’d got all of Jeonghan’s clothes. It was red and glittery and would look amazing against his boy’s pale skin.

He inserted it straight away, no need for lube since he had come so much, and Jeonghan made a noise of confusion.

‘Cheolie…?’

‘Shhhhh, it’s okay. It’s called a butt plug. I need to keep you stretched out for me. And we need to keep all of my cum inside you until I say so. I need my baby boy to be stuffed full of me so he knows who he belongs to, yeah?’

Jeonghan made a noise of affirmation and Seungcheol smiled.

‘Bend over for me, will you? I want a proper look.’

Jeonghan tried to move but he couldn’t. He was too tired. ‘Can’t.’

Seungcheol rolled over the boy and hiked him up onto his knees. Jeonghan was so limp and plaint by this point. He was like a ragdoll. It took no effort to move him, and when he was bent over, Seungcheol grabbed the camera again, this time taking pictures of Jeonghan’s plump and pretty ass, stuffed with the butt plug.

‘Just look at you. Beautiful.’

He took a few more from several angles, but then he could see that Jeonghan’s legs were starting to shake. But Seungcheol wasn’t quite done appreciating his new acquisition. So, he pushed Jeonghan down onto the bed, lying him on his tummy, and Seungcheol spread his legs for him, which went surprisingly far. Was this boy, who was already so full of surprises, flexible as well? They’d have to see a different day. Jeonghan was definitely too tired to do anything more now.

Seungcheol took some more pictures, smiling at all of the shots. Face down, legs spread, ass plugged. Seungcheol couldn’t imagine a more perfect sight other than his cock being in his boy instead.

‘Cheol…’ Jeonghan whispered.

‘Okay, baby, I’m done.’ He turned the camera off and put it on the bedside table then he rolled Jeonghan back over and held him in his arms.

‘Was it okay?’ Seungcheol asked after a moment of silence. He felt a little nervous now. Jeonghan already meant so much to him. He’d do anything for the boy in his arms. ‘Did it feel good? Did I do anything wrong?’

With the last of his strength, Jeonghan reached up and kissed Seungcheol on the cheek. ‘You were perfect. It was so good. You were so big. I loved all of it.’

Seungcheol smiled and kissed the top of his angel’s head, holding him tighter. His boy was perfect in every way. ‘Tell me I can have you again. Not right now. But just… I can’t let you go after that.’

The angel smiled and closed his eyes. ‘You can have me whenever you want.’

Seungcheol breathed a sigh of relief. ‘I’m going to take care of you forever.’

‘I’d like that.’

The conversation ended there, but the two men continued to cuddle each other as they drifted off to sleep. But no matter how tired he was, Jeonghan couldn’t get there.

Was it a sin to have done that? And was it a sin to enjoy it? Was that why there was blood currently running from his lips, making a mess on Seungcheol’s bare chest? Because he’d sinned? Probably. But he couldn’t help but want this man. Choi Seungcheol would be his undoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so super sorry that this took so long! It's taken me a bit to adjust to my new schedule since my country is in lockdown. I am fortunate that I haven't lost my job, but I do have to work from home and do my PhD work, and this was NSFW, so it takes longer. But I hope everyone is doing okay! If you're not and need someone to talk to, I'm pretty much okay now, so feel free to talk to me if you're struggling! You can leave a comment here or message me on my twitter or tumblr.
> 
> Please try not to be afraid or sad! I know that's easier said than done, especially if you knew someone who died, but things won't be like this forever <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)


	8. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning - and day - after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW to the max, but what did you expect?
> 
> For the super sweet carat who messaged me all day on twitter (✿◠‿◠)

When Seungcheol woke up, he couldn’t help the smirk that overcame his face. His angel was sound asleep against his chest, lips parted, eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly. Everything they had done together came rushing to the forefront of Seungcheol’s mind. His gorgeous boy, who had been a sweet virgin yesterday, had spread his legs and let a gang leader, of all people, take his innocence. But even after all of the dirty things he had let Seungcheol do to him, Jeonghan was still a sweet boy. No longer a sweet virgin, though. A sweet slut now, perhaps.

Seungcheol lifted the sheets off them, and Jeonghan’s body was bared to him, except now his creamy skin was marred from the marks of Seungcheol’s kisses, and there were bruises on his hips from how hard he had been fucked. But it only made him more beautiful to Seungcheol. But would his plug still be in? He wouldn’t be surprised if Jeonghan had taken it out in the night, and then gone to the bathroom and tried to get the cum out of him. But when Seungcheol’s hands drifted down over his angel’s perfect ass, he was able to feel the hard plastic still plugging up Jeonghan. Maybe he’d taken it out and tried to get the cum out, then put it back in? There was only one way to find out.

Gently, Seungcheol shifted Jeonghan to lie against the pillows instead of his chest, and then he slowly parted his boy’s legs.

The red plug looked just as obscene today as it had done yesterday, and his angel’s legs spread so easily. Seungcheol hummed, remembering his thought from last night about Jeonghan’s flexibility. He may as well test it out now when his boy was so pliant and pretty and perfect.

Seungcheol started spreading Jeonghan’s legs further, pushing them in different ways to see what his boy could do. And he could do a lot, to Seungcheol’s delight. But what position did he want to take his precious angel in this morning? With a smirk, he bent both of Jeonghan’s legs upwards, his thighs touching the sides of his torso, then he bent Jeonghan’s knees. His boy was spread out perfectly like this, and he wasn’t even awake yet. Seungcheol must have really worn him out. But that wasn’t going to stop Seungcheol right now.

He took out the plug, and his eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw that his boy had indeed, kept all of his cum inside of his tight hole all night long. What a treat his angel was. Always doing what he was told and letting Seungcheol guide him. He’d hit the jackpot with Jeonghan.

With a smirk, he set the plug to one side and gently inserted two fingers. Jeonghan’s hole felt just as plush and soft as it had done last night, and Seungcheol moved his digits around, memorising how his baby felt inside. His darling truly was a treat.

But enough of that for now. Jeonghan was still stretched out, and Seungcheol was hard. He wasn’t going to wait any longer. He needed his boy.

The gang leader reached for the lube and coated his cock, then he positioned himself on his knees and slid inside Jeonghan’s tight hole.

The angel awoke with a whimper then, and Jeonghan slowly opened his eyes and blearily looked around, finally registering that there was something a lot bigger inside him than the plug he had fallen asleep with.

He panicked, but then he felt a familiar hand on his chest, finally awake enough to properly see everything, and he saw Seungcheol.

‘It’s okay, baby. It’s just me.’ He pulled out a little, but thrust back in, hitting Jeonghan’s sweet spot, and Jeonghan whimpered again, feeling himself get hard. He had never envisioned that Seungcheol would fuck him awake, but now that he was doing, he loved the feeling of knowing Seungcheol had woken, seen him, and used him. And he probably shouldn’t like that thought that much, but he did.

‘What… why…’ Jeonghan asked. He was awake enough to know what was happening, but not enough to form words.

Seungcheol smirked as he carried on fucking Jeonghan. ‘You were just lying there and I had to have you. We have to use your pretty pussy, baby. It’s so tight and gorgeous. It would be a _sin _not to, angel. We can’t let something as perfect as your little hole go to waste. It needs using at least three times a day.’

Jeonghan moaned and clenched around Seungcheol at those words. To be used by Seungcheol _three_ times a day… at least… he didn’t know if he could take that. But he would try. Anything for Seungcheol.

‘You like the thought of that, princess?’

‘Yes…’

Seungcheol smirked and sped up his pace. ‘You’re still so tight, baby. You kept that plug and my cum inside you all night like a good little boy, and even then.’ He shook his head in disbelief. ‘Can’t even believe you’re real. You’re like a dream with your pretty little hole. Made just for me to ruin.’

Jeonghan moaned at Seungcheol’s words. ‘For you.’

‘Good boy. You’re all mine.’ He carried on fucking Jeonghan, and the angel went to wrap his legs around Seungcheol, but he shook his head.

‘Keep them where I put them, baby. You’re so flexible. Did you used to be a dancer or something?’

Jeonghan remembered something about dancing and gymnastics. He wasn’t sure what exactly, but he nodded.

Seungcheol groaned. ‘You just become even more perfect by the second. I’m going to go harder, is that okay? I’m close.’

‘Do it,’ Jeonghan whispered, feeling his release getting closer, too. He extended his legs further upwards and Seungcheol groaned at the sight.

‘You’re just gorgeous, darling. How did I get so lucky?’ Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s hips then, pulling him back and forward on his cock at a brutal pace and the angel let him, making sure to keep his legs spread, but he gripped the sheets with his hand, whimpers and moans tripping out of his mouth.

‘Cheolie…’ he whispered. ‘Close.’

‘Me, too. Can I come inside you again? God, please let me, Jeonghan.’

‘Yeah,’ Jeonghan said and bit his lip, anticipating that feeling. He had only had Seungcheol’s cock in him once, and had only been come in once, but he loved the feeling of both. Was it a bad thing that he wanted it three times a day, just like Seungcheol had said? He knew the man he was letting have sex with him was a bad person, but Jeonghan couldn’t help himself. Seungcheol was so good to him. The angel would do anything for him.

‘Fuck,’ Seungcheol whispered and gave one last thrust, and then he stilled inside Jeonghan as he came. He filled his boy up again, and the angel clenched around the cock inside, coming from the feeling of being so full of cum.

Seungcheol moaned at the sight. ‘Fuck, baby, you really do like my cum.’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘Want it in me…’ he said, voice quiet and breathy from sleepy.

The gang leader smiled and captured Jeonghan’s lips in a filthy kiss. ‘I’ll give it to you whenever you want.’ He pulled out of Jeonghan then and put the plug back in him before any cum could leak out. ‘Let’s shower. Can you stand up?’

Jeonghan slid off the bed and stood. His legs shook a little and his hips hurt, and he took a tentative step forward. He had a slight limp to him, but he could walk.

Seungcheol sighed. ‘I guess I need to fuck you harder to make you unable to walk.’ He stood up himself then and guided Jeonghan to the bathroom, where they climbed in the shower together. But the longer the angel stood for, the more his legs began to hurt, and Seungcheol had to resort to holding him up with one hand as he cleaned both of them.

‘Are you going to be okay today?’ he asked as he helped Jeonghan climb out of the shower.

Jeonghan nodded as he sat down on the bed, wrapped in a fluffy towel and looking far too adorable for Seungcheol’s liking. ‘What do you have planned?’

Seungcheol hummed and walked into the closet, coming back out with a sheer white babydoll. ‘Put this on. You’re coming to my office with me.’

‘Will I get your cock?’ Jeonghan asked as he took the babydoll from Seungcheol.

‘You can warm it for me.’

Seungcheol had mentioned that the other day, but Jeonghan wasn’t sure what it meant.

The gang leader registered the look of confusion on his baby’s face and smirked. ‘A bit like a blowjob, but not. You put my cock in your mouth, and you just sit there with it. No licking, no sucking. Just a sleeve for me to slide my dick into. Want your mouth to be my cock sleeve this morning?’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘And you’ll fuck me again afterwards?’

Seungcheol laughed. ‘You want it again already? You’re a filthy little boy, aren’t you?’

The angel just smiled. ‘I like it when you fuck me.’

Seungcheol stepped closer to him, his crotch, hidden by a towel, level with Jeonghan’s face. ‘Yeah?’

Jeonghan nodded and pressed a kiss to Seungcheol crotch. ‘Yeah.’

The gang leader groaned. ‘Get dressed, baby.’

Seungcheol disappeared back into the closet, and once Jeonghan had dried himself off, he slipped the babydoll on and slowly made his way to the mirror to look at himself. It ended just after his ass, but that didn’t really matter. The whole thing was see-through.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Jeonghan and he smiled at Seungcheol in the mirror. They were quite the contrast; Jeonghan in just a baby doll, Seungcheol in one of his signature crushed velvet suits with no shirt on beneath his blazer.

‘You look sexy, baby,’ the gang leader whispered, then planted a kiss on Jeonghan’s neck. ‘But cute as well. I don’t know how you manage it. Come on.’ He took Jeonghan’s hand and led him out of the bedroom and to his office.

It looked the same as the last time Jeonghan had been in here, except the layout of papers on the desk was different. Seungcheol went to sit down in the desk chair, and Jeonghan immediately got down on his knees, staring at the gang leader’s crotch.

Seungcheol laughed, and once he had switched on his computer, he unzipped his pants, then pulled his boxers down enough to let his cock out. It was soft, but it was still fairly sizeable like this. ‘You going to get me nice and hard, little cock sleeve?’

Jeonghan nodded, then leant forwards and took Seungcheol’s dick into his mouth. Considering he’d taken Seungcheol hard before, this was a lot easier in comparison, and it was no difficulty for the angel to take it all the way, his lips nestled at Seungcheol’s crotch. The cock wasn’t even breaching his throat, but the longer he did this for and the harder Seungcheol grew, he knew it would. The gang leader was already starting to fill up in his mouth.

‘There you go, baby. No licking or sucking, just sit with me in your mouth, and when I’ve finished with my work, I’ll fuck you again if you behave.’

Jeonghan did as he was told, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to suck Seungcheol off. The man above him had taught him well. If Seungcheol’s cock was in his mouth, wasn’t he supposed to suck it? He didn’t move, though, and as a result, saliva gathered in the angel’s mouth, and he kept swallowing it down, and every time he did, Seungcheol got harder, eventually fully filling out within the confines of Jeonghan’s mouth and throat. He liked the feeling of this weight in his mouth. It was getting increasingly difficult to just hold the cock there without moving up and down it, or even licking it, but he liked this feeling.

After probably an hour and a half, Seungcheol sighed from above him. ‘Open your eyes, princess.’

Jeonghan did as he was told, not even realising he had closed his eyes, and looked up at Seungcheol, who chuckled.

‘So cute, even when taking my cock. You looked like you were going to fall asleep. Were you?’

Jeonghan slowly shook his head, the cock still in his mouth.

Seungcheol smiled. ‘I’m almost done, baby. Ten more minutes and then you’ll get your reward.’

At those words, Jeonghan felt himself start to grow hard, too, and he clenched around the plug inside him. He knew he shouldn’t want Seungcheol like this, but he genuinely couldn’t help himself. Angels shouldn’t want this, but he did. He wouldn’t be able to return to Heaven once this was all over and he’d saved Seungcheol. But Jeonghan didn’t want to. Yes, he was immortal, but he wanted to spend the rest of Seungcheol’s life with him. Would he be allowed?

He put the thought out of his mind, and finally, the ten minutes were up when Seungcheol pulled his fully hard cock from Jeonghan’s mouth.

‘Look at that, baby. You did such a wonderful job. Good boy. Stand up.’

Jeonghan did as he was told, feeling a little hazy now. He didn’t feel like talking. He just wanted Seungcheol to fuck him and take care of him.

Seungcheol seemed to recognise the look on his face and he rubbed his hands up and down Jeonghan’s arms. ‘I have a sweet little sub, don’t I?’ the gang leader whispered, more to himself, then he smiled. ‘Perfect. Come on. Let’s go you on the desk.’

Seemingly even more plaint than when he had been sleeping, Jeonghan let Seungcheol turn him around and bend him over the desk, which was now free of papers, and the gang leader hummed.

‘Can you do the splits, darling?’

Jeonghan just nodded, vaguely remembering he could.

‘Do them for me, baby. Get your legs on the desk. There we go.’

His angel was laid out perfectly for him. Babydoll riding up, plump ass on display, and his legs running parallel to the bottom edge of the desk in a full split. Seungcheol had his desk made to the perfect height to fuck people on, and he’d fucked plenty of them on it before. But no one as sweet and docile as Jeonghan. His boy was perfection personified.

Seungcheol took the plug out, smiling when he saw that his cum was all still trapped inside the fluttering little hole. Beautiful.

‘I’m going to fuck you now, yeah, princess?’

Jeonghan hummed in affirmation and laid his head in his arms on the desk. ‘Want your cum…’ he whispered and Seungcheol groaned.

‘And I’ll give it to you, princess. You’ll look pregnant by the time I’m done with you today.’ Then Seungcheol slipped inside, both men groaning at the feeling.

‘Still so tight, even after a pounding from my thick cock this morning.’

Jeonghan moaned at those words and tried his best to hold his position as Seungcheol fucked in and out of him.

‘Yeah? You liked that? Being fucked awake?’ Seungcheol asked, holding onto the tops of Jeonghan’s thighs as he fucked his boy.

Jeonghan nodded, feeling himself drift further now his cock was trapped between his body and the desk. ‘Yeah. I need…’

‘It’s alright, angel. I know what you need. You don’t have to do anything. Just lie there and take it like I know you can.’

Seungcheol went harder then. He would usually last longer than this, but he couldn’t, not right now. Not when he’d been hard in his princess’ mouth for almost two hours, and certainly not when Jeonghan had started to fall into subspace.

‘Such a sweet little pussy, princess,’ Seungcheol whispered, feeling himself getting close. ‘Such a sweet fuck. You’re so precious. I’m going to fill you up again. Make your tummy bulge out. Make you mine. All mine.’

Jeonghan let out a loud cry then, coming from those words, and as his hole rhythmically fluttered and clenched around Seungcheol’s cock, the gang leader came, too.

He stayed inside his boy for a few moments, making sure he emptied all of his cum into his baby, then he pulled out and plugged Jeonghan back up, but his angel didn’t move. Seungcheol leant over him and smiled when he saw a glassy look had overtaken Jeonghan’s eyes. He’d just fucked his darling into subspace.

‘What a good boy I have. So good. You did such a good job, baby.’

Jeonghan smiled up at him. ‘Cheolie bear…’ he whispered, and a warm smile overtook the gang leader’s face.

‘So cute. Come on, I’ll carry you. You need a lie down or a nap. I’ll want you again later and I can’t have my baby falling asleep when he’s supposed to be taking my cock.’

_A third time… _Jeonghan smiled at the thought and put up no protest as Seungcheol lifted him into his arms and carried him back to their room.

He laid him down on the bed, but as Seungcheol went towards the bathroom, Jeonghan panicked and grabbed his hand before he could get too far away.

‘Stay,’ he managed to whisper, and Seungcheol pressed a kiss to his forehead.

‘I just need to get you a drink. Stay here for me, princess. I’ll be less than thirty seconds.’ Then Seungcheol ran to the bathroom, returning in less than twenty with a glass of water. He sat beside Jeonghan and gently tilted up his head. ‘Just a few sips, and then you can have a nap, yeah?’

Jeonghan did as he was told and then Seungcheol laid him back down. ‘There. Close your eyes, baby boy.’

‘Will you be here when I wake up?’ Jeonghan whispered. His voice didn’t sound like his own.

Seungcheol nodded with a soft smile. ‘Of course.’ One of the gang leader’s large hands found its way into Jeonghan’s blond hair and started to comb through it, and then the angel fell asleep.

…

When he woke up, it was with bleary eyes and kisses being pressed across his face by Seungcheol and Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile.

‘Cheolie-bear.’

Seungcheol kissed him on the tip of the nose. ‘Baby bear. Did you sleep well?’

Jeonghan nodded, the glassy look still in his eyes. ‘Is it tomorrow?’

The gang leader shook his head. ‘It’s just gone five in the evening. We missed lunch. We need to go and eat, princess.’

The angel scrunched up his nose. ‘Not hungry.’

‘I know, but you need to eat. Here.’ Seungcheol grabbed the glass of water from before and made him take a few more sips. ‘Can you walk?’

Jeonghan shook his head. He didn’t even feel like trying right now.

Seungcheol smiled. ‘Okay. I’ll carry you to the dining room.’ He lifted Jeonghan up with no effort at all and the angel smiled into Seungcheol’s chest. He loved how he felt right now.

‘Where do you want to sit?’ Seungcheol whispered. They usually sat opposite each other, but Jeonghan didn’t want to right now.

‘Next to you.’

Seungcheol nodded and placed Jeonghan down on the table while he pulled a chair out for him, but the angel shook his head. ‘Here’s fine.’

The gang leader glanced at him, about to argue. Jeonghan was sat in between their two plates, still wearing just the white babydoll. His legs were spread a little, plug on show, and his tummy had a small bulge in it from all of the cum he had taken today. Seungcheol wasn’t going to stop him if he really wanted to sit there.

‘As long as you eat something.’

‘I will.’ And Jeonghan tried. He just didn’t feel like it. He didn’t know what had got into him, but he just wanted Seungcheol right now. He had promised him three times. They’d only done it twice.

Seungcheol did his best to keep his eyes on his food and eat, but he couldn’t help how his gaze kept drifting back to Jeonghan. He was beautiful, just sat there, all pliant and soft and trying his best. It certainly didn’t help that every few minutes, Jeonghan seemed to unconsciously spread his legs wider, the plug eventually coming into full view.

The gang leader slammed down his chopsticks, pushed his and Jeonghan’s plates to the side, then stood up, but the angel just stared up at him with wide eyes.

‘Cheolie?’

‘Have you finished teasing me?’

‘What?’

Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s thighs and properly spread them, watching how his angel’s hole fluttered around the plug. ‘Spreading your legs while I’m trying to eat. If you wanted me to fuck you again, you just need to ask. Is that what you want?’

Jeonghan nodded, biting his lip.

‘Use your words, baby boy.’

‘Want your cock,’ he whispered, finding his voice, and then Seungcheol pinned him down, his back now flat against the table and his hands above his head, which Seungcheol was holding there with one of his hands.

‘Good. Because I’ll give it to you.’ With his free hand, Seungcheol slipped the plug out, then thrust inside his princess without any warning, and Jeonghan’s back arched on instinct, his thighs parting for more.

‘Don’t stop,’ Jeonghan whispered, his eyes wide as he stared into Seungcheol’s.

‘I won’t,’ the gang leader bit out with a groan. ‘You’re mine, baby,’ he said with his first thrust, and both men cried out. ‘You were made for my cock. You and your tiny little hole. It feels so good when I fuck it. And I can fuck you whenever I like, can’t I?’

Jeonghan nodded, moving his hips down to match Seungcheol’s brutal pace. ‘Whenever, Cheolie.’

Seungcheol gave him a filthy smile. ‘What a sweet princess, to let me have my way with him. You feel so good on my cock, darling. Can’t believe you’ve managed to take me three times now. And we’ll make this bigger when I come in you.’

With his free hand, he stroked it over the little bulge in Jeonghan’s tummy, and when the angel saw it, he couldn’t help but moan. ‘Want you to fill me full again.’

‘Yeah?’ Seungcheol let go of Jeonghan’s wrists then, both of his hands going to his angel’s hips, and then he was merciless, dragging Jeonghan up and down his cock across the wood. ‘You feel so good, princess. Are you to come on my cock, baby boy?’

Jeonghan whimpered, getting close to his release. Seungcheol didn’t even need to touch his cock to come. This felt so good on its own. He managed to nod, and then he just lay there and took it, letting himself fall apart on Seungcheol’s cock without any protest.

‘Fuck,’ Seungcheol whispered as his princess came, and after a few more thrusts inside his boy’s tight hole, he came as well, and Jeonghan smiled as the cum filled him up.

The gang leader watched his face in awe. ‘You really like that, huh?’

Jeonghan just nodded, starting to let his eyes droop close. He needed to sleep again. His body felt so heavy.

‘Ah, not yet, baby. We need to clean you up. Get all of that cum out of you.’

The angel whined. ‘No…’

He didn’t protest when Seungcheol put the plug back in and picked him up, and once they were back in their room, he set Jeonghan down on the bed.

‘Arms up, darling.’

Jeonghan did as he was told and let Seungcheol take the babydoll he’d been wearing all day off him, and then Seungcheol took off his own clothes, leaving them both naked.

‘Time for a shower, then we’ll have a bath.’

The angel didn’t question why they needed both, and just clung to Seungcheol as they walked to the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

They stood under the spray for a few minutes, then Seungcheol’s hands went to Jeonghan’s slightly distended tummy. ‘Did you enjoy today?’

‘Yes, Cheolie.’

‘And did you like how I could make your tummy bulge?’

Jeonghan nodded, then he looked up at Seungcheol with a pout. ‘Do we really have to get rid of your cum?’ he whispered.

‘Yes. I’m sorry, baby. We shouldn’t keep it in you for any longer. But we can do it again. I promise.’

‘…okay,’ he whispered, even quieter than before.

‘Good boy.’ Seungcheol pressed a light kiss to his lips, then he cuddled Jeonghan to his front. ‘Hold me tight, darling.’

His arms felt too much like goo to be able to hold anything tight, but Jeonghan looped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and leant against his body. He didn’t move as the gang leader removed the plug, but he whimpered when he felt Seungcheol’s fingers inside him, the cum being fingered out of him.

Seungcheol was doing his best to concentrate on the task at hand, but he could feel himself getting turned on again. Not only was he getting all of _his _cum out of Jeonghan, but his boy had been drifting in and out of subspace since he had warmed his cock in his office. He doubted Jeonghan knew what it was, but he’d been in it and Seungcheol couldn’t help but be endeared by it. As much as Seungcheol had ruined Jeonghan’s innocence for anyone else, this precious boy in his arms had ruined Seungcheol’s heart for anyone else, too.

When no more cum dripped out, and Seungcheol couldn’t feel anymore, he removed his fingers from out of Jeonghan and stroked his back gently. ‘All done, baby. You can come back to me now. Come out of subspace.’

The glassy look in Jeonghan’s eyes seemed to flicker then and he looked confused. ‘Seungcheol?’

The gang leader smiled. ‘Hi, baby. You did such a good job today.’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘But… what’s subspace?’

‘You’ve felt floaty and fuzzy since when we were in my office, yeah? That’s subspace. And you did so well. I’m so proud of you.’ He kissed Jeonghan again, then he turned the shower off. ‘Let’s relax in the bath. I want to make sure you were okay with everything we did today.’

Still feeling soft and pliant, Jeonghan let himself be led out of the shower and waited with Seungcheol for the bath to fill up, and when it did, he was seated on Seungcheol’s lap in the warm water. He sighed, feeling it soothe his body. This is why Seungcheol had made them shower first.

The gang leader’s arms wrapped around him. ‘Was everything we did today okay? The cock warming and plugging and multiple rounds of sex?’

Jeonghan nodded and managed to lean back far enough to kiss Seungcheol on the cheek. ‘I would have told you if I didn’t. I really enjoyed it all.’

‘And the subspace?’

‘I’m still not sure what it was, but I liked the feeling. But I’m not sure how I fell into it.’

Seungcheol gently swished the warm water over their bodies. ‘If you’re naturally submissive, you can just fall into it without knowing what it is. So, you must be a natural.’

Jeonghan smiled. ‘Yeah.’ Even out of subspace now, he was starting to feel really tired. Three rounds of fairly intense sex would do that to you. He yawned.

Seungcheol chuckled. ‘It’s okay. You can sleep. I’ll carry you to bed when I’m done here.’

‘Kiss first,’ Jeonghan demanded, and Seungcheol leant forwards and gently kissed his angel.

‘There. Sweet dreams, baby.’

With a content smile, Jeonghan titled his head back against Seungcheol’s chest and slowly drifted off to sleep, and the gang leader smiled down at his boy. He was so incredibly lucky.

But his smile quickly turned into a frown as he watched blood drip from his angel’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how it managed to go from Seungcheol fucking Jeonghan awake to this odd sweet subspace thing. I didn't plan it, it just happened lmao
> 
> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)


	9. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan rides Seungcheol for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin

Jeonghan pouted up at the ceiling, bored. He had nothing to do. It was the weekend, so he wasn’t teaching Chan today, but Seungcheol had to work, unfortunately, and had been doing since early in the day. As a result, they hadn’t had sex today, and despite the butt plug in him, Jeonghan felt empty and lonely and bored.

It had been two weeks since they had started having sex, and since that first time, Seungcheol had fucked him awake every single morning.

That didn’t happen today. Jeonghan had woken up to an empty bed with a note on Seungcheol’s pillow, and he’d been bored and lonely ever since.

What could he do? He just wanted to be with Seungcheol. His note hadn’t said he had any meetings today, just that he needed to do some extra work. Surely it would be okay to sit in there with them? And if he dressed the right way, he might get the other thing he was craving.

With a smirk, Jeonghan went into the closet, picking out a pair of pink panties, a matching bralette, a white knee-length skirt, and a blue and white striped shirt. He hadn’t worn any of the skirts Seungcheol had bought for him yet. Hopefully seeing him in one would be enough to convince his boyfriend to abandon his work.

He smiled and practically skipped through the mansion to Seungcheol’s office, and he knocked before he entered.

‘Come in,’ Seungcheol called, and Jeonghan entered, happy to see there was no one else in the room.

‘Hi, baby,’ Seungcheol said. He looked a little tired, but that vanished from his eyes when he saw that Jeonghan was wearing a skirt. ‘What are you doing, angel?’

Jeonghan just shrugged, wandering around the desk until he got to Seungcheol, where he sat in his lap, straddling him. ‘I was bored. I thought I’d join you.’

‘In a skirt?’

‘Do you not like it? I can take it off,’ Jeonghan said with a smile.

Seungcheol stared at him with narrowed eyes and flipped the skirt up, seeing the pale pink panties.

‘Do you like them?’ the angel asked, smiling when one of Seungcheol’s hands ran up and down his thigh.

‘Of course, I do. But I’m working.’

Jeonghan pouted. ‘That’s a shame,’ he said, grinding ever so slightly into Seungcheol groin. ‘I have the matching bralette on. I thought you might like to see it.’

He went to get up, but Seungcheol held him down on his lap. ‘Show me.’

The angel smiled and started to unbutton his shirt. ‘I was so lonely when I woke up, Cheolie. You weren’t there. And I was all empty.’ He finished unbuttoning the shirt and he let it slip from his shoulders and onto the floor. ‘I always want to wake up with you inside me.’

Seungcheol smiled, from both Jeonghan’s words and the sight before him. ‘Yeah, baby?’ he asked, letting his hands cup the material of the bralette, his thumbs brushing over Jeonghan’s nipples through the lace. ‘Is that what you want? For me to fill you?’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘Want you in me, Seungcheol.’

The gang leader relaxed back in his chair. ‘Well, since you disturbed me, you’re going to have to take what you need and ride me.’

‘Ride you?’ Jeonghan asked. They hadn’t done that before.

Seungcheol smiled and smoothed his hands up and down Jeonghan’s hips. ‘Like this, baby. You sit on my lap and you take my cock that way.’

Jeonghan blushed. That sounded like it would feel good.

The gang leader smirked. ‘You’ll be so good at it, baby, I promise.’ Seungcheol undid his pants, pushing them and his boxers down far enough to get his cock out, and then he reached under Jeonghan’s skirt, pushed the panties to one side, and pulled out the butt plug, which he set on the desk. They’d had sex last night, and after they’d showered, Seungcheol had put the butt plug back in his boy with every intention of fucking him awake, but had remembered when he woke up about the extra work he needed to do. But he certainly wasn’t disappointed Jeonghan had come to seek him out. He took the skirt off his boy then, thankful it had a zip running from the top to the bottom, and let it fall to the floor, leaving Jeonghan sat in his lap in just underwear with a dazed look on his face.

‘You ready?’

‘I might need some help,’ Jeonghan asked, the cheekiness from when he’d sauntered into the room now gone.

‘Of course, angel. Here.’ Seungcheol pushed the panties to the side with one hand, then with the other, positioned Jeonghan so he was level above his cock. At the last second though, Seungcheol grabbed both of Jeonghan’s hands and held them behind his back in a firm grip. It would be cute to see his angel struggle to ride him for the first time without his hands to help him.

‘There we go.’

Jeonghan looked unsure. ‘Do I just…’

Seungcheol hummed. ‘Just sit down on my cock, baby.’

His baby took a deep breath, and then he started to sit down, and Seungcheol smiled as he watched Jeonghan lower his tight hole onto his thick cock.

Jeonghan whimpered as he sank down and tried to take more of it inside him, but he could only get halfway. Somehow, Seungcheol felt so much bigger from this angle. He wasn’t sure if he could take the rest inside him, but it felt so good. Tears welled up in his eyes but he was able to see Seungcheol smile at him.

‘You’re doing so well, baby. But I know you can take more,’ he said, rubbing his hand around the angel’s hip.

‘C-can’t,’ Jeonghan said, tears threatening to spill over.

‘You can. Come on. Do it for your Cheolie-bear.’

With a sniff, Jeonghan nodded and started to sink further down on Seungcheol’s cock. He was barely able to take it, but he wanted it. And he knew he would feel good soon. Seungcheol always made him feel good.

‘That’s it, all the way down,’ Seungcheol said, still caressing his hip. ‘I know you can do it.’

Finally, Jeonghan was fully seated on the gang leader’s cock, and Seungcheol smiled.

‘There we go. I knew you could do it. Does that feel nice and full, baby boy?’

Jeonghan nodded, and then with a whimper, he started to ride Seungcheol. It didn’t particularly hurt, but being filled in this position made everything feel so intense.

‘Why is my little baby crying?’

‘F-full. So full, Cheolie,’ Jeonghan managed to say, and Seungcheol removed both of his hands from Jeonghan, now wiping away his boyfriend’s tears.

‘I know. But it feels good, right?’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘Y-yeah.’

‘It feels good for me, too. You’re still so damn tight for me, angel. And you’re so beautiful, just look at you.’ Seungcheol’s hands grazed back over his nipples through the bralette. ‘Gorgeous.’ He leant back in his chair then and smiled as if he didn’t have someone currently impaled on his cock. ‘Ride me, baby. Just move up and down, and circle your hips.’

His baby nodded and slowly lifted himself up a bit, having to use Seungcheol’s shoulders as leverage. He slammed himself back down and both men cried out.

‘There we go. You’re a natural slut. Like I always say you are. You make me so proud, angel.’

‘Really?’ Jeonghan asked, his eyes wide.

‘Of course. You’re such a good boy. Never taken me this way but you already know what to do. Keep going, baby.’

Jeonghan nodded, and despite how full he felt, he kept going, pulling himself up and down, letting out little gasps and moans every time he sank back down onto Seungcheol’s cock.

‘You’re such a pretty little thing. And you’re doing so well riding my cock,’ Seungcheol said, enjoying just watching his boyfriend take what he needed.

‘Like it,’ Jeonghan said. ‘Like how it feels.’

‘Yeah, baby? And you like taking me raw, too. You can’t wait until I fill you full of cum.’

The thought of being filled even more made another whimper escape Jeonghan’s mouth and he tightened up around Seungcheol. ‘Want it, Cheolie-bear. I’m close. Want to come,’ Jeonghan whispered, still bouncing up and down, but Seungcheol just smirked.

‘We both know you can beg better than that. Beg for me in your pretty voice to let you come.’

Jeonghan whimpered, stilling ever so slightly on his boyfriend’s lap. ‘Please, Seungcheol. Want to come. I _need _it. You feel so good. I-’ Whatever he was going to say next was cut off when Seungcheol thrust his hips upwards and Jeonghan fell forward, his hands on the gang leader’s chest. ‘Please, Cheol.’

‘Okay. You can come.’

With a cry of relief, Jeonghan started riding Seungcheol again and came a few moments later, his release splattering onto his chest and Seungcheol’s shirt.

He didn’t care about the mess, though. The angel simply slumped forward and Seungcheol wrapped his arms around him, slowly rubbing his hands up and down his back.

‘There you go, baby. Did that feel good for you?’

Jeonghan just nodded, feeling his eyes droop close a little.

‘Me, too. But I haven’t come yet.’

The angel nodded, registering that Seungcheol’s cock was still hard inside him. ‘Do you want me to give you a blow job?’

‘I’ve got a better idea.’ Seungcheol took both of Jeonghan’s hands and propped them on the edge of the desk behind his angel. ‘Got a good grip?’ the gang leader asked.

Jeonghan nodded, glancing at the way he was stretched out between the desk and Seungcheol’s cock, but not enough for it to be strenuous. ‘But why?’

The gang leader just smirked. ‘Hold on tight, baby.’

Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s hips then and started moving his boyfriend up and down his cock at a brutal pace and Jeonghan cried out. This position meant he couldn’t sit up or get down without help. He was completely at Seungcheol’s mercy and had no choice but to take his cock as the gang leader pounded into him.

‘Such a sweet hole,’ he heard Seungcheol muttered. ‘Are you sensitive, baby boy?’

‘Yes!’

‘Do you want me to stop?’

Jeonghan shook his head.

‘I already knew you didn’t. That’s why you came to me. Because you always need a fat cock in your pretty little hole, no matter how sensitive you are. You’re just here for me to use, aren’t you?’

The angel nodded. ‘Use me, Cheol.’

‘Fuck,’ the gang leader muttered, and after few more thrusts, he filled Jeonghan with his cum, and the sensation made Jeonghan come again, too.

Both men were out of breath, and Jeonghan slumped down slightly. That was really intense. But he liked it.

Seungcheol smiled at him. ‘Good?’

‘Amazing.’

With a smirk, Seungcheol slipped out of him, but quickly grabbed the butt plug from on the desk and inserted it into his boyfriend. He readjusted the panties, then he pulled Jeonghan up, welcoming him into his arms.

‘Always so good for me,’ the gang leader whispered into Jeonghan’s hair.

After a few moments of the two of them sat together like that, Seungcheol picked Jeonghan up and took him over to the settee in the office where he laid him down and covered him with a blanket.

‘Have a nap, baby,’ Seungcheol whispered, pressing a kiss to Jeonghan’s forehead.

The angel smiled at his boyfriend, then he closed his eyes and covered his mouth with the blanket, pretending to be asleep, and he would have a nap, but only after the blood stopped falling from his lips.

…

‘Wake up, darling,’ Seungcheol said as he gently shook Jeonghan’s shoulder. He had only been asleep for about an hour, but he had company in his office. He doubted Seungkwan would mind much, but he didn’t want Jeonghan to hear what they were discussing.

His beautiful boy opened his eyes and stared up at him. ‘Hi.’

‘Hey. I’m about to start a meeting. Hansol will take you back to our room.’

Jeonghan sat up then and saw Hansol stood in front of the desk, along with a man he didn’t know. He had short dirty blond hair and chubby cheeks and looked fairly cheerful.

‘I’ll be done in time for dinner.’

Jeonghan nodded, leaning up for a kiss, and Seungcheol quickly pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s.

‘Go on, baby.’

The angel got up, wrapping the blanket around himself so the only things on show were his head, hands, and toes, and he and Hansol left the room together.

They walked through the Choi compound halls in silence until Jeonghan broke it.

‘Who was that?’ the angel asked.

‘Seungkwan.’

‘What does he do?’

Hansol glared at Jeonghan. ‘Do you really not know?’

Jeonghan shook his head.

‘He’s a drug mule. Seungcheol makes him swallow packets of drugs which he smuggles to China. The packets could burst inside him and _kill_ him. But your boyfriend doesn’t care about that. Lila and I warned you when you arrived to be careful. You know what he’s doing to me and my wife. And now you’re his boyfriend!’

In all of his time watching Seungcheol and his gang, Jeonghan had never once seen Hansol get angry. Sure, he was upset with his situation, but he didn’t really get angry. ‘I know. And I’m trying to make him a better person’

Hansol laughed. ‘Yeah, course you are.’

‘I am! He’s a good person when he’s with me.’

The doctor stopped walking and stared Jeonghan dead in the eyes. ‘You make him happy, not good.’

Hansol walked away then, leaving Jeonghan stood in the hallway, staring at his back.

The older man was right, though. He did make Seungcheol happy, but it hadn’t stopped any of his gang activities. They didn’t talk about it, but Jeonghan knew they went on in the background. The whole point of him being sent to earth was to make Seungcheol see what he was doing was bad and change his ways because otherwise, it would kill him. And Jeonghan was really starting to fall for Seungcheol. He didn’t want him to die. It would completely destroy him if Seungcheol died. He had to do something.

Maybe he could start with Seungkwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)


	10. Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan agrees to help Seungkwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it? This chapter is not NSFW!

Jeonghan showered and dressed, then he wandered back towards Seungcheol’s office, but leant against the wall away from the door. He didn’t want Seungcheol to see him when Seungkwan came out of his office.

But what was he supposed to say when Seungkwan came out? Jeonghan didn’t know, but he had to do something. He had been sent here to make Seungcheol change, and Hansol did have a point. As nice as the gang leader treated him, Jeonghan was well aware of how cruel Seungcheol could be. He had watched him a lot from heaven. He knew exactly what his boyfriend was capable of, even if the angel had looked away every time Seungcheol raised a fist. Or a knife. Or a gun.

But Jeonghan could see the capacity for good in Seungcheol. He could change.

Hopefully.

The door opened then and out stepped a cheerful Boo Seungkwan. He shut the door behind him and started to walk towards where Jeonghan was stood with a nervous smile on his face.

‘Hey,’ Seungkwan said when he got close enough to where Jeonghan was stood. ‘We weren’t introduced properly before. I’m Boo Seungkwan.’

‘Jeonghan,’ the angel said. He didn’t know his last name, but Seungkwan didn’t seem to notice that he didn’t say it.

‘So, you’re Seungcheol’s boyfriend,’ Seungkwan said with an eyebrow waggle. ‘He doesn’t usually do those.’

Jeonghan blushed. ‘I know. He’s my first boyfriend actually.’

Seungkwan looked even more surprised by that admission. ‘Really? I bet he had fun with you then.’

The angel’s blush worsened. ‘He did. He does.’

Seungkwan laughed. ‘That sounds like Seungcheol.’

‘So… what were you doing with him?’ Jeonghan asked.

Seungkwan laughed. ‘Not that. Don’t get jealous.’

Jeonghan smiled apprehensively. ‘I know. Hansol said you deliver drugs. Well, smuggle them to China.’

Seungkwan leant against the wall opposite Jeonghan, not quite as smiley as before. ‘If you already know, why did you ask me?’

‘I wanted to ask why you did it. It doesn’t seem like a very nice job.’

The smile slipped right off Seungkwan’s face. ‘It’s not like I have a choice.’

The angel frowned. ‘What do you mean by that?’ He had been watching Seungcheol and his gang for a while, and Seungkwan had been around the whole time, but it hadn’t been clear what his job was exactly. It had always seemed like he had been happy here, though.

Seungkwan glanced at Seungcheol’s office door as if he was afraid that the gang leader was going to come out at any moment. ‘He has my mum’s passport. I’m in debt to Seungcheol, but if I leave Asia, he won’t be able to find me. But if I don’t take my mum, he’ll just go after her, and I can’t let him do that to her. I’d leave today if I had her passport.’

‘Do you know where he keeps it?’ Jeonghan asked.

Seungkwan shrugged. ‘When he took it, he put it in the top right-hand drawer of his desk. But that was a year ago. He might have moved it since then.’

‘I’ll have a look for it.’ Jeonghan didn’t know how to go about making Seungcheol change for the better, but maybe he could help liberate Seungkwan. That would be a good start. He couldn’t just stand by and do nothing.

The older man smiled at the angel, eyes wide in surprise. ‘Seriously?!’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘Of course. I’ll try later.’

Seungkwan smiled. ‘I’ll be in the south wing until tomorrow night before Seungcheol sends me out with more drugs. I understand if you can’t get it, though.’

‘I’ll try my best.’

With an even wider smile, Seungkwan gave Jeonghan a tight hug. ‘Thank you for offering to try anyway.’

He left then, and Jeonghan nervously glanced at Seungcheol’s office door. It would be a while until the gang leader came out of there, so Jeonghan had some time to find somewhere to hide. He just hoped Seungcheol would forgive him for this when he found out what he’d done. He really didn’t want to lose him over this. Jeonghan was falling in love with the older man, and he just wanted to save him. He remembered what Joshua had told him; that Seungcheol’s actions were going to kill him, so Jeonghan couldn’t stand by and do nothing. He wanted Seungcheol to live, even if it was going to be at the detriment of their relationship.

…

Two hours after his meeting with Seungkwan, Seungcheol’s office phone rang. With a sigh, he picked it up. He had a lot of arrangements to make for Seungkwan’s next trip. ‘Choi Seungcheol.’

‘Boss, you need to come. Right now.’

It was Jihoon. He was usually blunt and to the point, but he sounded… distressed? Seungcheol frowned.

‘Has something happened?’ the gang leader asked, slightly concerned. ‘Has there been a security breach?’

There was a pause over the line. ‘Technically.’

‘I’ll be there in a minute.’

Without another thought, Seungcheol ran from his office and towards the east wing where the security office was located. He couldn’t have anyone breaking in. He didn’t care about the drugs being taken or his men being injured, but if Jeonghan or Chan got injured, then Seungcheol wouldn’t be able to ever forgive himself.

He burst into the small security room and Jihoon and Wonwoo turned to him with grave looks on their faces.

‘What’s wrong?’ Seungcheol asked, a little breathless. He could see the monitors that showed the current footage from the security cameras around the compound, and there were no signs of anything untoward on them. What had happened?’

‘You should sit down for this,’ Wonwoo said, gesturing to his desk chair.

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes but did as Wonwoo suggested. ‘What’s wrong?’ he repeated.

‘We found out the information on Jeonghan,’ Jihoon said.

The gang leader became even more suspicious. ‘Okay. And how does that count as a breach in security?’

Jihoon and Wonwoo exchanged a look.

‘The thing is…’ Wonwoo said, but he couldn’t finish the sentence, so Jihoon took over.

‘He’s already dead.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17)


End file.
